


Fly, Little Sparrow

by SuklaaSiili



Series: Genyatta Week 2016 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Assassin AU, Blood, Fluff, Genji and Hanzo belong to an assassin guild, Genyatta Week, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Violence, Young Genji, good supportive brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuklaaSiili/pseuds/SuklaaSiili
Summary: It's 4th day of Genyatta week and AU time..!Assassin's creed game inspired me to write an Alternative Universe where Hanzo and Genji belong to assassin brotherhood, whereas Genji is, so surprisingly, the reckless younger brother bending the rules and causing trouble to the clan. When he is sent on a mission to kidnap Zenyatta, things go very differently from what he had had in mind.The rating is M for the violence and blood, just in case.EDIT: This fic doesn't involve anything from the assassin's creed franchise, you don't have to know that universe to understand this story. My genyatta assassin au was simply inspired by the concept of cool parkour assassins :,D-------------------------------------------------------------The glass door was open, and the curtains on its both sides fluttered in the wind. The monk tilted his head in confusion. Had it really been so windy when he visited the balcony earlier? Calmly floating closer to shut the door, Zenyatta was halted mid way across the floor.“If you make a sound, you are as good as dead.”





	1. Chapter 1

Zenyatta frowned. He definitely didn’t like the direction that things were going, the crowd thick surrounding the limousine.

“Master Mondatta, I was not aware that public was informed of our arrival.”

Sitting opposite to him, Mondatta seemed unfazed by the liveliness outside their car, which had stopped to traffic lights. 

“Zenyatta, you must understand that many await to hear the Shambali monks’ speech. Were people not informed before hand purposefully, the word would nevertheless have gotten around. This is simply less complicated way to proceed with things.”

Zenyatta didn’t complain any further, not wanting to cause his master dismay.

“I understand.”

Silence returned between them, the voices of people outside fading under the sounds of traffic, as the limousine started towards their destination with the green traffic lights. The younger omnic shifted in his seat, fumbling with his scarf. It was late autumn, and he was wearing what public thought to be “appropriate clothes” for the chilly weather. Instead of the clothing he was used to wear in Nepal, he was clad in straight black pants, not skin fitted but noticeably tighter than his own, comfortably loose pants.

He was wearing white dress shirt, the two top buttons left open despite Mondatta’s request to button it all the way up. Considering Zenyatta was used to moving around without shirt of any sort, he had simply found the cloth too suffocating and opened the two top buttons when his master looked away. Over his shirt, Zenyatta had black, long coat matching in colour with his pants. The inside of the coat was amber coloured, yellow similar to the lengthy scarf around his neck that finished the omnic’s attire. Zenyatta couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable in these new and unfamiliar clothes a sigh escaping his voice box.

Mondatta looked up from the news paper he was reading. The older omnic was similarly wearing more modern clothes instead of his robes. The only difference was he didn’t seem to have any problem accustoming himself to these new garments. 

“Master Mondatta...” Zenyatta started, but trailed away, twisting his hands.

“Speak your mind, brother. There is obviously something on your mind.”

Zenyatta looked out from the limousine’s dimmed windows, the unfamiliar city buzzing with life outside. He looked at his master, then down at his clothes and back up at his fellow omnic again.

“I understand that this is to bring us closer to the human and omnic both you will be speaking to, but is this kind of thing really necessary..? I see no point in clothing ourselves similarly when we clearly are so different to begin with.”

Mondatta seemed to think his student’s words over for a moment, before answering in his usual, calm tone:

“We are simple things, Zenyatta. Both human and omnic are more easily drawn to something they interpret as similar to themselves. We are far from Nepal, and I understand you feel ill at ease with everything unfamiliar around you, but sometimes change is required to better understand each other. You will get used to these changes eventually, Zenyatta.”

The younger omnic didn’t answer, simply nodded and went back to sitting quietly while his master returned to reading the paper. The Shambali monks were on a tour to spread awareness and speak to people of omnic rights and equality. That was familiar pattern already, but this tour was the first one to which the members of Shambali weren’t wearing their monk’s robes. The monks had come to a decision it was better to present themselves in more modern clothing while on tour, their robes ill suited to the cities both in practical and visual meaning of the word. Though the change was not permanent and they would return to the use of their accustomed clothing upon heir return to Nepal, Zenyatta felt discomfort wearing these clothes.

The physical change wasn’t very difficult to deal with, but the omnic felt like he was clothed in lies. These clothes didn’t represent him in any way if only they were more pleasing to the public eye. True self is without form. That was Zenyatta’s view upon the world, and he was fully content with his own humble outfit with how tattered and time worn it may have been. One’s appearance wasn’t what was important after all.

The limousine stopped smoothly in front of a tall building, in which Zenyatta imagined they would be staying during the visit in this particular city. Mondatta set newspaper down onto the seat next to him and stepped out of the car, Zenyatta following he suit. Other Shambali monks had already arrived, Zenyatta noticed when they entered the reception of the hotel. Along with Mondatta, the omnic bowed politely in greeting to the other Shambali members already present. The hotel’s personnel showed them to their rooms, which were all located in the top floor. Few members of the staff arrived to carry the monks’ luggage.

It wasn’t plenty to begin with, but the employee seemed surprised when Zenyatta calmly stated he had none, when he was asked to give his luggage. On the walk to the lifts, Zenyatta looked around the halls. The hotel was a definition of luxury with it’s high ceilings and fine carpets, not to mention the expensive furnishing. Had he been capable of facial expressions, the most likely would have been wearing a deep frown. The only thing Zenyatta wished to get out of these tours was getting people listen to the Shambali monks speak, especially Mondatta.

His teacher had a way with words that Zenyatta deeply admired and they shared many opinions. However there were many things that their views differed upon. One of those things was that whereas Mondatta felt it was appropriate for the Shambali monks to get the high quality service in return for their work, Zenyatta would have preferred more humble way of living. 

Zenyatta, who was used to leisurely floating as a way of moving around in Nepal, was starting to feel the strain in his legs’ joints. The monks had a long day of travelling behind, and by Mondatta’s request Zenyatta too had walked with his two feet the whole way. They arrived at the top floor and were shown into their rooms. Each of the monks had a room of their own, and Zenyatta waited till the door closed behind him, before he looked around. 

The room was spacy with a wall sized window and a balcony. The furniture was similar to that in the reception and hallways, screaming with it’s expensiveness. There was large bed accompanied with classy night stands on the both sides, and a TV-screen opposite to the queen sized bed. Under the huge hologram screen was a desk along with a cushioned chair, matching with the pair of armchairs set in the corner of the room. Zenyatta felt his mood drop. He would much rather have been at Nepal, in his own room devoid of this unnecessary furniture and need to show off high status.

The omnic walked through the room, and pushed open the glass door leading to the balcony. The cool night breeze blew against his faceplate, but instead of shivering in cold like many would have, Zenyatta felt it calming to his nerves. At home in Nepal it was cold all around the year, and Zenyatta hadn’t realized how much he had missed the wind until now, when night fell over the city which never slept. The lights from the buildings and traffic shone too brightly to be able to see the stars. Zenyatta’s shoulders drooped in disappointment.

He had hoped that maybe from this height he would have been able to see the constellations but to no avail. Like the breeze, he missed the stars. Zenyatta knew few things as beautiful as the starry sky on the cold winter nights in Nepal. Tonight, however, like two months prior to this day it seemed he would have to go to sleep mode without seeing the stars.

Leaving the balcony door ajar, the omnic went back in hoping to get some fresh air into the room. The room, more close to a suite, felt suffocating in it’s perfect cleanness. There were no marks of life, not a spec of dust on the desk or wrinkles in the bedcovers. Zenyatta felt out of place in this space, feeling like he was thrown into the page of some interior design magazine. Removing his scarf and overcoat, Zenyatta folded them neatly and placed them on the bed. 

Missing his meditation mat at home, Zenyatta settled with the soft carpet in the middle of the room. Slowly lifting into air, Zenyatta moved into lotus pose and let his omnic orbs shine their blue light, coming alive in the dark room. There were several different lamps in the suite, but Zenyatta would rather meditate without the artificial, sickly bright light. During the tour he had barely been outside in the day time when sun was up, much less long enough to be able to concentrate to meditating in peace. Zenyatta let out a low sound, closely resembling the sound of human exhaling. Slowly, he could feel the calm that would be out of his reach in the hectic day time.  
Somewhere in the border of his consciousness, the omnic sensed a presence, but it was gone as soon as he caught it.

Puzzled, Zenyatta concentrated to the room around him, but his optical sensors failed to notice anything out of ordinary. He lifted slightly higher form the floor, leaving his relaxed meditation pose, and the golden shine from his orbs returned to the blue. Zenyatta hadn’t had enough time to reach the iris in his meditation, leaving the monk slightly frustrated at the sudden interruption, whatever it had been. Zenyatta was a bit startled to realize he was irritated, it was such a rare feeling for the peaceful omnic. Maybe the strain the tour caused was too much for him to bear for such a long amount of time.

The physical weariness he felt was nothing compared to the aching longing the omnic felt to be back at the temple in Nepal. Zenyatta’s attention sifted to the quiet squeak that came from the direction of the balcony.

The glass door was open, and the curtains on it’s both sides fluttered in the wind. The monk tilted his head in confusion. Had it really been so windy when he visited the balcony earlier? Calmly floating closer to close the door, Zenyatta was halted mid way across the floor.

It was very brief, but he definitely felt it again. He only had time to turn his head back towards the room, when something emerged from the shadows. In a matter of seconds the figure had him pinned to a wall, sharp blade pressed to the metal of the omnic’s neck.

“If you make a sound, you are as good as dead.”

The voice belonged to a male and had a thick accent, maybe Japanese? The man was fully clad in black, a hood covering his features. To Zenyatta’s surprise he sounded rather young.

“You are going to come with me. Make this easier for the both of us and don’t try anything funny.” 

With the blade pressed against his throat, Zenyatta could only nod slowly. The attacker grabbed Zenyatta’s right wrist, and bent it behind the omnic’s back. The monk winced at the force of the action slightly, the joint in his elbow twisting uncomfortably. He was guided to the door and the man grabbed his coat and scarf when they passed the bed by. 

“Put these on.”

The clothes were showed to his chest, and Zenyatta complied, not a least bit thrilled having to wear the extra layers again. The attacker kept his blade visible the whole time, a wordless threat. 

'Try to escape and I will use this.'

Barely having gotten his over clothes back on, the man took tight grip of Zenyatta’s arm again, twisting it behind his back with his left hand. With his free hand, the man removed his hood, and they stepped into the hallway. 

In the bright lights, Zenyatta could see the man properly, and despite the situation he was amused to notice his ambusher had vibrant, bright green hair. What a choice of colour for such an occupation indeed. 

For a passer-by it seemed like they were simply walking side by side, the green haired man just a step behind, like he was a bodyguard, assumingly just the way the attacker wanted it to look. Zenyatta was guided along the hallway towards the lifts. When the doors opened, he was pushed slightly to walk in. The way to the first floor was spent in silence, until their ride came to a halt upon arriving in the lobby.

“Act natural. Tell them you are taking a walk with your bodyguard.” The green haired man grumbled right behind monk’s back, as the metal doors slid open.

Zenyatta obliged, calmly greeting the personnel before walking past the reception table.

“If you do not mind, I will be taking a walk before I settle down for night’s rest. I feel quite uneasy after such a long day of travelling., I believe night air might help me calm my nerves.”

Zenyatta felt the looming presence behind him, but he had no trouble acting naturally. His captor was assumingly worried he would try to slip a rescue message with how long he was taking. The staff looked at the duo suspiciously, the unexplained company with the monk clearly confusing them.

“Now if you will excuse me, I’m taking my bodyguard with me so there is no reason to worry.”

Zenyatta bowed his head at the receptionists and calmly walked towards the out doors. For some unfathomable reason he didn’t feel a slightest bit of fear, even if his life was very clearly being threatened this very moment. He would have expected this kind of situation causing some kind of panic in him, but Zenyatta was as collected as ever, calmly observing the situation develop. Maybe the distress caused by the long tour had ruined his capability of reacting appropriately in uncomfortable situations. After all, Zenyatta couldn’t remember feeling very comfortable for a whole two months after they had departed from the monastery in Nepal.

The omnic continued walking along the busy street, his ambusher right behind him with strong hold on his right arm. It was obvious trying to escape would result into at least minor injury, if not to losing his life as the man had promised, were the monk to try running away. 

“May I ask were we are headed?”

Zenyatta didn’t turn his head, keeping his attention in the lights that filled the night town. He suppose it was better way to talk to the man, as turning around to speak with him would look rather suspicious. He wasn’t very comfortable not to be able to look at the person he was speaking to, but Zenyatta supposed he would have to deal with it for now. The silence stretched on, and he received no answer. Quiet chuckle sounded from Zenyatta’s voicebox. 

“I assume that information is confidential then. In that case, might I be granted knowledge of who am I walking with right now?” 

Zenyatta felt stirring in the air around his captor. Was he confused? Well it most definitely wasn’t unexpected reaction, seeing that the monk was talking to the man who had pressed a blade against his neck just minutes ago, like nothing was wrong.  
The silence remained, space between them filled with the buzzing of crowd in the streets. Zenyatta sighed.

Seemingly he was accompanied with a man who either didn’t care for conversing or just kept quiet for his own safety. Both very probable explanations for the silence. 

The cool night air indeed helped Zenyatta relax, but he would rather have been somewhere with less people around. It was not like he had something against men or other omnics in general, Zenyatta simply felt more at ease in thinner crowd, preferably alone even. The walk was beginning to look like it was going to take the whole night, and Zenyatta felt the aching in his feet grow to the extent, where it could hardly go unnoticed anymore. It had been a while since the omnic had rested his feet properly. 

“You sure are a strange one, even for an omnic.”

Zenyatta felt his posture straighten in surprise at the stranger’s unexpected words.

“Oh? So you are not obliged to keep silent in the line of duty after all, I take it?”

There was curiosity in the omnic’s voice. Zenyatta was tempted to turn to look at the man. Human expressions never ceased to amaze him, and how people reacted in different situations. He refrained from doing that however, not to compromise the fairly peaceful air, which had finally replaced the stiff silence. In response to his words, Zenyatta received short laughter.

“Obliged? We actually I am. But I don’t really care either way. It’s more a matter of whether I can be bothered to talk or not to.”

Zenyatta tilted his head in amusement. It was rather difficult to keep his head facing forward. The monk was getting curious about the man behind him, he seemed to be quite a personality

“Rather bold, are we?” Zenyatta laughed softly and continued:

“I must admit I do find this situation fairly unusual.”

“I expected to get this job quickly over with. But here I am, talking nonsense with omnic I was supposed to abduct. You should have at least resisted a bit, didn’t give me a good reason to knock you out.”

Zenyatta hummed thoughtfully. 

“I did not take you for a person who would think twice before using violence.”

The omnic felt the man behind him shrug absentmindedly.

“What can I say. Kind of belongs to the line of work. I do have a morale though.”

Zenyatta wondered about this for a moment. What a shame this man had succumbed into criminal activity, he did not seem like a bad person at heart.

“I’m Genji. Pretty damn stupid to be introducing myself like this but who cares. It’s my head off my shoulders if I screw up after all.” 

At this Zenyatta finally gave in to the temptation and looked behind his shoulder. 

“It is very...Nice to meet you Genji. Though I must say I would rather not have you loose your head over something like introducing yourself. You may call me Zenyatta, but I suppose you already knew the name of your target.”

Zenyatta turns his faceplate back forward to avoid stumbling on his feet in the mass of people and Genji laughs, the sound pleasing and vibrant like the green of his hair. 

“Shit. What a shame we had to meet like this. You seem like you’d be a cool guy to chill around with.”

The trembling of chuckle carries through his sentence, making Zenyatta respond with a calm laughter of his own. 

“Really now? I do not hear that very often. But I suppose that would be the case when you spend your time with omnic monks, being one yourself. I do not mean to say a bad word of my brothers, but they can be quite unexciting group to be around with.”

Suddenly Genji stiffened behind him, and pushed the omnic slightly to get him to turn to the side alley. Zenyatta realized better than to voice his questions, when Genji tugged his hood back on and adjusted his gloved hand with the hidden blade on it. Zenyatta realized somebody must be following them, when Genji moved to stand in front of him, arms spread protectively while slowly backing up, forcing Zenyatta to do the same. Things were taking a rather worrisome direction, the monk thought to himself all the while looking around in caution.

There was a quiet sound, barely audible but Genji’s head snapped around, and in a blink of an eye he threw a smoke bomb to the ground near the source of the noise, catching the attacker by surprise and threw few well aimed knives, which each hit their target, judging by the groan and following silence.

Zenyatta winced at the show, feeling the life fade away from the person forever unknown to him. Silently he prayed for the iris to guide this poor soul, when suddenly Genji was back at his side, wrapping a strong arm around his slim frame. The omnic yelped in surprise, when he was lifted to air. Genji took few running steps, before bending his knees and shooting a grappling hook with his free hand, which caught onto the edge of a block of a building, pulling them onto the rooftop that had bare moments before towered above them.

“They weren’t alone. Sorry about this, but could you climb on?”

Genji had put Zenyatta back down on his feet, now grouching slightly, his arms stretched behind his back to indicate he wanted the omnic to climb onto his back. Hesitant at first, Zenyatta walked closer and Genji helped him settle into the piggyback, easily standing up even under the weight of the monk’s metallic frame.

Gasp escaped Zenyatta, when he realized Genji was now running on the rooftops, jumping from one to another, keeping steady pace. He felt sorry for almost strangling the man, but Zenyatta was too terrified to loosen his grip. Omnic’s weren’t really meant for moving like this, and though there was something exiting in seemingly flying across the rooftops, Zenyatta found himself hugging Genji’s frame as tightly as he could. Suddenly a knife whipped past their heads, and Genji changed the direction he was running, constantly moving in unpredictable patterns as he ran, to avoid being hit.

Zenyatta’s eyes would have widened to the size of plates, had he had any, when he noticed Genji was running into a dead end, a high fence surrounding the next rooftop.

“Hold on tight” Genji snapped a warning and a mere second after he jumped.

They leapt through the air and Genji loosened his grip around Zenyatta’s legs. Horrified, the omnic saw in his mind how they fell onto the asphalt below, bones crushing against the hard surface with a sickly sound. He couldn’t look. Zenyatta only prayed the iris could hear his final words, relay his apologizes to Mondatta and everybody else he had ever caused trouble. The impact was much lighter than be had expected, and blinking his optical visors back on he realized Genji was gripping to the fence, and climbed over it to the roof top.

Amazed at this show of skill, Zenyatta simply gaped at the back of Genji’s head, not realizing they were standing still before Genji practically dropped him back onto his feet, pulling his hood down afterwards. His green hair was standing up messily in some places, and he was breathing heavily, leaning to his knees. Genji was out of breath, but his laugh still had that bubbly tone to it.

“Well... That didn’t go just like planned. You know that you weigh much more than you look you would..?”

Genji wiped his forehead, straightening his posture. As soon as it came, the smile was gone and Genji’s face grew stern. He looked at Zenyatta laughing calmly, standing on the roof top and the glint in his eyes died down. He slumped down to the ground, sitting with his head in his hands.

“This really sucks.”

Zenyatta quietly listened, deeming it safe to lower his guard as the attack was over. Genji had brightly outrun the attackers. Zenyatta couldn’t help but find the situation utterly amusing. Here he was, in he middle of the night, thinking he was safe from attackers who had tried to snatch him away from his kidnapper. How much would have changed, had he been kidnapped from his first ambusher?

For some reason, Zenyatta felt the change would have been very drastic even if the concept was exactly the same. He didn’t even feel like he was with a kidnapper right now. When the realization hit him that it however was the case, a strange feeling settled into his core. Genji stayed silent, and Zenyatta decided to take advantage of the moment to rest his legs. He didn’t go too close, but stayed at respectful distance away from the other man, slowly lifting into the familiar pose as he floated, crossing his aching legs.

Genji lifted his head a bit at the quiet whirring Zenyatta made when he started floating, and the green haired man let his other hand drop to his lap, leaning the side of his head to the palm of his other hand.

“Do you know who asked for you..?”

Zenyatta processed the question for a while, going through the possibilities in his mind.

“Sadly, there are plenty who oppose the thought of omnics being thought as equals to human.”

Genji looked at Zenyatta’s faceplate with blank expression. Then he sighed and furrowed his brows, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I take that as a no then.” He was quiet for a while longer, seemingly deep in thought.

“I...Can’t tell you who, but somebody wanted to have you as a hostage, to lure out Tekhartha Mondatta. What I can say is... That they very much would like to get rid of the Shambali monks.” 

Zenyatta let the thought sink, before he broke the silence. He was feeling a mixture of various feelings, but somehow was able to keep his voice even, the thought of appearing calm giving him a peace of mind.

“And now you feel you are unable to finish your mission?”

Genji stared at the ground, the conflict clear on his face.

“I-I thought it was going to be like any other mission. Break in, knock out the target to stop them from struggling and deliver them to the client.” Genji’s eyes flickered to Zenyatta, before going back to stare at the rooftop. 

“Don’t think. Act. That’s the main rule in my line of work. You can’t question what you are doing. You can’t afford to think that what you sink your weapon into is another person. A man or a woman with a family somewhere, waiting for them to return home. You can’t afford to think that the person you deliver to your client is most probably as good as dead.”

  
Genji buried his face in his hands. When he raised his head again, he stared at the city lights, alive far below them. Genji breathed in and when he exhaled, the words were barely above a whisper.

“I think I broke that rule today.”

Zenyatta couldn’t help but look at Genji, the city lights reflecting from his dark eyes. 

“Genji.” 

Zenyatta was surprised at the unfamiliar voice, but before he could process what was happening, he saw Genji look behind him, eyes widened in horror.

Something hit Zenyatta to the base of his neck, causing him to let out a startled sound. Before his optical sensors gave out and he was swallowed by darkness, Zenyatta saw Genji charging past him, face twisted in anger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first chapter of my Genyatta assassin AU, and the story will be updated every Thursday starting next week. Feel free to tell me your toughts on the AU or this chapter in general! A friendly reminder that comments are the best compliment you can give a story and it's a huge boost for the author to feel inspired to write more..! Tomorrow is time for some hurt and comfort, welcome to my shipping hell <3


	2. Chapter 2

Genji held his blade steady in his grip, fighting for upper had with Hanzo, who had the blade of his own pressed against his brother’s. Both refused to give any ground, staring each other in the eye with gritted teeth in battle of wills.

  
“Brother, do you not see what you are doing..?! Have you lost your mind? This is madness!” Hanzo spit the words from his mouth, his eyes burning with disgust as he looked over his younger sibling’s shoulder.

  
“Who are you to tell me that.?! I have had enough of this senseless killing, brother!”

  
Genji’s eyes followed the line of Hanzo’s sight, knowing exactly what, or who his brother was referring to. In matter of seconds, the archer lowered his blade, new goal in mind. The younger man jumped backwards, deducting the route the older sibling was going to take.

  
Blades clashed again, Genji’s protecting the omnic behind him from Hanzo’s attempted attack.

“I will not let you..!”

Genji faced his brother head on, refusing to falter under his furious gaze.

“How dare you go against me..!? And for what purpose!? ”

Hanzo hissed the words at him, like poison that made his face twist in disgust.

Sparks flew from the dance of their knives, as the assassins of same blood took strikes at each other. Hanzo’s main weapon of choice was not a sword of any kind but a bow, and finally Genji had his brother backing against the wall.

  
One lucky clash sent Hanzo’s weapon flying, and it landed on the roof, clattering loudly before it came to halt on the hard surface. Genji had his blade against Hanzo’s throat the moment his brother was stripped from his knife. The eyes of the young dragons held each other’s stares, neither faltering but Genji could sense his brother’s wrath, and see how his nostrils flared.

Hanzo had his mouth pressed into a thin line, the tightness in his jaw telling Genji all too clearly just how furious he had made his sibling.

“You have shamed me, brother.”

Genji didn’t say a word, he simply held Hanzo’s stare as the dragons faced off on the rooftop, lit only by the moonlight. 

“You must listen to me, Hanzo. You do not understand.”

“What is there to understand? You have turned your back on us.” The words were coated with venom, spelled from between gritted teeth.

The accusation lit anger inside of the younger brother, and Genji leaned so close their foreheads were almost touching.

“You know nothing about betrayal! I know what they say of me! I know the elders have only need for the obedient elder brother, I have heard how they talk of me when they think I am not there to hear their insults.” 

The anger in Genji’s voice was giving way to the bitterness he felt, letting his grudge and hurt show through.

“Do you know how it feels when your own plan to end your life in an ‘accident’ ?”

The younger of the assassin brothers could no longer hold back his emotions, forgetting about his pride for long enough to let the tears of anger and frustration roll down his cheeks. The look in Genji’s eyes was the one from back when they were children again, broken and scared, his lips crooked into an imitation of smile.

  
Hanzo stood frozen in his place, his face quickly having lost it’s colour. The confused look was followed by one of disbelief, the older brother’s brows furrowing while his mouth opened and closed, looking for words. Finally Hanzo looked back up at Genji. His younger brother backed down, letting his hand fall down to his side.

  
“I... I did not know..”

Genji gave him a smile, but it was hollow, never reaching all the way to his eyes.

“You always loved the brotherhood more than I did. I knew you would have ran away with me if I asked you to, but you belong with the clan.” 

Hanzo reached his hand out to his brother, at loss of what to do. The younger of the dragons only shook his head and stepped back, never breaking the eye contact.

“Go back to them, Hanzo. Tell them they got what they wanted. Tell them the foolish younger Shimada failed his mission and was killed together with the target.”

Genji could see the young boy in Hanzo’s stead, worried eyes of an older brother always looking after him. Almost as if they were kids again, Hanzo trying to take care of his reckless little brother even though they were only few years apart.

“Go. I can take care of myself now.”

Genji had turned his back on Hanzo, and he was kneeling next to Zenyatta. He hesitated, but turned his head enough to look at Hanzo and he smiled, this time the smirk of a boy Hanzo had known so much better than he did his brother now.

“I do not hold grudge against you, brother.”

Hanzo could only stare at Genji, until finally he let his eyes fall to the ground, sad smiling coming to his lips.

“So I shall say my goodbyes, little sparrow.”

Hanzo closed his eyes, before giving one last look at Genji.

The years had not been kind on the elder Shimada brother, and he looked much more weary a man his age should have. Many memories and emotions were exchanged in the silent moment where their eyes met, before Hanzo turned on his heels and disappeared into the shadows as quietly as he had arrived.

 

  
Now that his brother was gone, Genji let the tears come, blurring his vision as the cries shook his body.

Genji had heard the elders arrange his death, right behind his back. They said he was too wild, too dangerous for the brotherhood. For years Genji had listened to their insults, finally growing numb to the pain they had caused in a young boy he had been when the Shimada brothers were taken in by the brotherhood. He had paid no mind until he heard them saying he would do the clan a favour if he were not to return at all from a mission. Genji had never cared for the brotherhood like his Hanzo had. He hadn’t minded the talking as long as Hanzo was happy. Not until he heard he was actually wished dead.

  
It was better this way. He had gotten enough of the clan, never content and always demanding for more. Always prolonging the list of people to kill.

 

The assassin took a deep breath and exhaled, willing himself to forget about his worries for now. He had to make sure Zenyatta was okay, and after that he would have to get out of here, the sooner the better.

Hanzo had never been one to kill at the first shot. At least that much was left of the softness Genji remembered from his older brother.   
Genji carefully pulled out a needle from the neck of the omnic, lying unconscious on the rooftop.

   
It would take a good while until Zenyatta woke up. Hanzo had used a shot the brotherhood had developed, loaded with exact amount of electricity to be used especially on omnics, which worked similarly to anaesthetic on a human.

Genji kneeled down next to Zenyatta. He had in all simplicity just made himself homeless. Not to the most comfortable but necessary choice, if he had any will left to keep living.

Genji had never been in the favour of the elders, one of the reasons possibly being that he never completely bending under their will. He always saw too much, heard too much and made too many decisions of his own. With eyes as sharp as his, Genji had already witnessed more than once what happened to rebels or people with differing opinions. Or to people with opinion of their own at all. 

The clan was no place for individuals. The brotherhood was one. With no exceptions.

  
Genji went through his options in his head. He could still complete his mission and take the unconscious omnic to the client. Or he could just not give a shit and let them wonder if Genji had died trying. That would actually be pretty hilarious, even more so if the brotherhood was made responsible of his ‘failure’. Genji didn’t need to take another look at Zenyatta to know the first one wasn’t even an option. Zenyatta had done nothing to deserve that, and neither had Genji’s former clan.

The green haired man blew a stray hair out of his face, and began lifting Zenyatta to his back. It was quite a process, seeing how much the omnic weighed, but Genji tried his best not to bend Zenyatta’s limbs into weird angles.

Finally Genji was on his feet, the omnic on his back.

“Sorry, I’m going to need this.”

The assassin muttered, as he pulled Zenyatta’s scarf from around his neck. The piece of cloth was long enough for his to tie Zenyatta’s upper body to his own, so Genji could tug his arms around the omnics leg securely.

Genji made few squats and experimental jumps to ensure Zenyatta wouldn’t fall down from his back. When everything stayed in it’s place and he was good to go, Genji climbed on top of a metallic structure on the roof.

Getting around required more effort than usually, but with positive mind set, he could think of it as training.

“Whoops, here we go.” 

Speaking to himself felt a bit stupid, but Genji was carrying unconscious, pretty much unknown person in his back, and it helped him feel less like he was abducting Zenyatta. It was actually little hilarious, seeing Genji had ‘kidnapped’ Zenyatta just hours prior, practically walking him out of the hotel‘s front doors.

It took him good half hours, but with effort Genji finally got the two of them back to the ground level safely. He stayed out of main roads to avoid attention, but just to be safe, Genji pulled his hood back on.

Now more than ever he should keep his face hidden, he was supposed to be dead after all. The though was surreal, and it almost made him want to laugh. Just like that, with one confession Hanzo about what the brotherhood had in mind for him. Time would show whether his story would be convincing enough for a whole organization to swallow it. With a dread, Genji already knew it most probably wasn’t. All he could wish was that they wouldn’t be cruel enough to send his own brother after his blood. 

Genji heard a soft groan behind his back, but before he could open his mouth, he was smacked to the back of his head. The man took few staggering steps, leaning to a wall to keep his balance.

“Oh..! I my sincerest apologies, I was under the impression that-”

Genji rubbed the back of his head. Ow. This omnic certainly was something else. No way was he going to admit how much the hit stung though.

“-That you had been kidnapped..? Well yeah, I kind of figured.” Genji laughed understandingly, untying the scarf around their upper bodies.

“It’s okay. Anyone would freak out if they woke up tied to somebody’s back.”

He let Zenyatta down on his feet.

“I have to say that was quite a punch.”

Definitely going to leave a bruise.

Zenyatta clearly felt bad for hitting Genji, fumbling with his hands as he kept apologizing but Genji just brushed it off.

“What... What happened..?” Zenyatta sounded hesitant, as if contemplating if it was okay for him to ask.

Genji leaned against a wall, thinking for a moment. Then he looked up at the omnic deciding to go with the truth.

“Basically my brother was pissed at me, we fought and now I’m homeless.” Genji felt the shock in the air, hurrying to patch up his story that he had originally meant to be taken with fair amount of humour.

“That was my own choice though, better out of the two options I had. We are... Still okay with my brother.”

Genji was little unsure about the last part, but he wanted to think he hadn’t completely destroyed his relationship to the only family he had left.

“I am sorry to hear that... I do not mind if you are not able to tell me everything, but I hope you are not in immediate danger.” 

Genji smiled gratefully, the gesture directed at the omnic though his eyes were cast down. The assassin hadn’t really had time to process things yet. He would miss his brother no matter if he admitted it to himself or not, and a part of Genji would just have wanted to tell everything to Zenyatta. The other part in him remained in his senses, not blinded by emotions enough to realize what danger that would put the other into.

“Let’s just say I promise to get you back safely.”

Zenyatta clearly hadn’t expected to hear this, confusion sounding from his voice.

“Needless to say, I am most grateful for that, Genji, but will you not endanger yourself in doing so?”

Genji gave a half smile at that, his new friend was quick to catch on.

“I have already compromised my safety, taking you back won’t do any significant difference in that regard.”

Zenyatta was clearly not satisfied with the idea and Genji could sense the change in his mood, but he was grateful the monk didn’t press the subject any further. The assassin told Zenyatta to stay put, while he made sure the route was clear.

 

They ventured quite a way back to the hotel the Shambali monks were residing in, and Zenyatta was beyond exhausted, almost dragging his feet along the pavement.. Genji had offered to carry him, but the omnic had declined in fear of straining the assassin’s body too much. 

Zenyatta had used an excuse to turn the generous offer down, knowing the man would have just brushed his worries of. Zenyatta felt bad for lying to Genji, but couldn’t think of another way to keep the stubborn man from overstressing himself. The omnic was moved by the amount of worry and caring Genji expressed for him, even though they had only met today, and in unusual circumstances to say in the least.

“All clear.”

Genji returned just moments later, giving a small smile to Zenyatta.

“Thank you kindly. Are you sure you will be okay?”

Zenyatta tried not to sound too worried, but it was clear from the eye roll he got in response, that the omnic hadn’t succeeded very well. 

Genji pulled his hood back on in the safety of the side alley, laying his hand reassuringly on Zenyatta’s shoulder.

“Whatever happens, they aren’t getting rid of me that easily.”

That wasn’t exactly the answer the monk had been hoping for, but he tilted his head in attempt to smile.

“In the light of our current situation it seems rather foolish to say this, but I wish our roads will cross again.”

The man gave him a half smile, quiet laugh escaping his lips.

“To be honest, so do I. Hopefully it will be in different kind of situation.” 

 

Zenyatta had clasped his hands together in a peaceful manner, calm radiating from his being. It would have impossible to believe he was standing with a person who had kidnapped him only earlier that night, had somebody happened to see the them in the alley. By passer would see an omnic and a human man, standing and talking idly.

Zenyatta felt unexpected wave of disappointment wash over him as the moment of parting ways drew closer. Genji moved on his feet, his body language giving away similar uneasiness:

“Well... I’ll be on my way then.”

The assassin turned on his heels, readying his grappling hook for a flight.

“Genji?”

The man in question turned to look over his shoulder with a quirk of an eyebrow.

“My master will be holding one of his speeches tomorrow evening, in the grand plaza.”

Zenyatta didn’t dare to let the anticipation show from his behaviour, but his voice held just a hint of hope. Genji didn’t answer, but his eyes squinted a little from the smile Zenyatta could imagine gracing the other’s lips behind his shoulder.

The assassin shot his hook, the metal catching on a corner of a balcony securely. Genji jumped, the wire prolonging his flight just enough for him to easily land on the leverage. The omnic stayed, watching how the man disappeared into the shadows with grace. Today he had met somebody he would never forget, were they to meet for a second time or not. 

Zenyatta admired Genji’s way of living, though he couldn’t imagine himself using violence as easily. Unlike a Shambali monk such as himself, Genji had different kind of freedom, like wings that carried him where ever he wished to go. Zenyatta might have envied Genji, but he couldn’t brush away the lingering feeling of worry for the other’s safety. The assassin might have seemed nonchalant about the matter, but to his dismay Zenyatta had seen enough death to sense when it’s scent had stuck to somebody. 

Genji might have been especially good at hiding that kind of thing, but the monk could clearly sense in him the fright of someone who knew they were being preyed on. Zenyatta didn’t know why he cared so much, but he wished Genji would arrive to Mondatta’s speech tomorrow. He wanted to see him again, safe and sound.

 

Zenyatta returned to the hotel through front doors, greeting the staff when he passed by the reception counter. Everything was quiet and unfamiliar in the brightly lit hallways, strange and full of life at the same time. The omnic opened the door to his room, everything was just like he had left it: With the fancy grand furniture and high class decorations Zenyatta felt helplessly out of place. The omnic took off his coat and scarf, neatly placing them in a hanger inside of a wardrobe. 

Wind blew gently through the room, and Zenyatta turned in surprise. He had already forgotten the balcony door had been left open. The omnic sat down, crossing his legs in familiar lotus pose. Walking was so much tiring that floating, and Zenyatta sighed in relief when he was safe from the prying eyes in his room, finally able to confide in his main way of moving. 

The monk floated towards the balcony, reaching out to shut the glass door. Zenyatta noticed something in the curtains, fluttering in the gentle breeze. There was a tiny note stuck to the fabric, pierced with a small feather to keep the piece of paper in place. Zenyatta carefully pulled out the feather, picking it up between his fingers along with the note, before he closed the door.

The omnic retreated back into the room, sitting down on to the carpet. He turned the note in his hands. There was only one sentence, but it brightened the gloom in the dark room a small stray of hope Zenyatta had been looking for without knowing. 

“I will wait for you by the fountain.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again. Feel free to tell your opinion on the chapter, the comments in the last chapter made me so happy..! See you again next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Zenyatta showed up in front of Mondatta’s room, dressed as he was excepted to. Already missing the comfort of floating, Zenyatta stood in the doorframe when his master came to answer the door. Both bowed slightly in greeting, Mondatta motioning his student to come inside.

Zenyatta followed the invitation, stepping into the room. It was similar to his except it looked much more like it was lived in. Mondatta had by no means left his things lying around, but he had neatly arranged them to the closets and drawers, Zenyatta could tell his master had no trouble living in such fancy quarters. 

Though he did know this in advance already, it was something their opinion differed on strongly after all.

“I hope your rest was splendid, we have much to do and enough rest is required for everybody to be able to carry out their duties as expected.” Mondatta said this as much as a show of his concern as warning. 

“I believe I got enough rest to stand to listen to all of the speeches, master.” Zenyatta answered innocently, earning himself a shake of Mondatta’s head.

“Zenyatta, I know you do not agree with everybody in the order, but you of anybody I expect to understand we all work for the same cause.”

Mondatta rested his had on his student’s shoulder, and he couldn’t hide the hint of amusement in his voice, though openly the head of the Shambali didn’t play favourites.

“Of course I understand this, master Mondatta. I have every intention to show my respect to everyone’s speeches, no matter how much they clash with the views of my own.” 

Zenyatta held immense respect towards his master, as well as his brother figure. He would never belittle things he had worked so hard for, and the Shambali order was one of his biggest achievements. 

Mondatta finished straightening his outfit, motioning for the younger omnic to follow him.

“Let us go, brother. We will be moving in smaller groups to avoid attention, we will want to arrive at the plaza early on.”

Zenyatta followed few steps behind his master, as they made their way towards the lobby. A fancy car was already parked in front of the hotel, not exactly Zenyatta’s understanding of a way to arrive unnoticed, but it was not for him to decide.

The ride didn’t take as long as he had feared, the traffic was surprisingly not as busy as he had expected it to be. Zenyatta had never enjoyed himself in small, cramped spaces which included cars as much as any form of transportation.

However he refrained from complaining, it would get them nowhere, and the omnic knew it was impossible to move safely by feet in such big cities as this one. Zenyatta had to hold back a laughter, he if anybody should know this.

The memory of last night’s events mad Zenyatta remember the feather and the message that had been left to his room. The omnic searched the two items from his pockets, picking them up between his fingers. That seemed to catch Mondatta’s attention, and he tilted his head at the other questioningly.

“Where did those come from?”

“I found them.” Zenyatta answered honestly in the least, and though the other omnic still held some suspicion, he dropped the subject and went back to meditating.

‘I will wait for you by the fountain.’

Zenyatta read the line over and over again. Genji didn’t owe him anything, if something, it was the other way around. Zenyatta shouldn’t be disappointed if he didn’t arrive. The small feather had most likely belonged to a sparrow, the idea was oddly fitting for the man.

Zenyatta was pulled out of his thoughts when the car came halt. The omnic put the piece of paper and the feather back to his pocket securely, following Mondatta out of the back of the limo.

 

The head of the security stood outside in wait for their arrival, bowing as the omnics walked out of the car.

“Master Mondatta. And this is?”

Zenyatta was about say it did not matter, that he was merely studying under Mondatta, but his teacher was first to speak up.

“This is Tekhartha Zenyatta, my brother and a wonderful student.”

Zenyatta bowed deeply, and when he looked up, there was admiration in the bodyguard’s eyes.

“I can’t wait to hear your speech, you must be almost as amazing as the master himself, having studied under him.”

Zenyatta tilted his head in friendly smile, though he felt uncomfortable under such expectations.

“My apologies, but unfortunately I will not be speaking today.”

The head of the security seemed to have realised his straight forwardness, straightening his tie and clearing his throat.

“Sorry, I got little too excited. I’m a big fan of the Shambali myself. You see, my daughter is married to omnic, such a jolly fellow. I was hoping to take back some advice for her, seeing how society is still... Well, sensitive about these kind of things."

Mondatta seemed to be already moving on, but Zenyatta couldn’t hide his happiness at the man’s words.

“That is a wonderful thing. Please, if you feel you did not get the advice you wished for after today’s speeches, do not hesitate to come and talk to me. Though I doubt it will be necessary, seeing my master will be one of the monks to speak today.” 

The man was visibly delighted, clasping Zenyatta’s hands gratefully. 

“Thank you so much master Zenyatta, I will do my best to make sure everything goes smoothly today!”

The omnic was slightly taken aback by the sudden contact, but tilted his head to return the smile.

“I am not worthy of the title of master yet, but I am always happy to offer assistance if I am able to. May the Iris guide our ways today.”

Zenyatta bowed at the man, who mirrored the motion with bright smile.  
When Zenyatta turned to follow after Mondatta, his master was standing in wait for him, hint of amusement in his being.

“ I see you have suddenly found inspiration to spread the word of the Shambali.” 

Zenyatta realised what the situation must look like, hurrying to explain himself.

“ I merely think it is more effective to give guidance to people personally, rather than speaking to larger audiences. I feel I am able to better reach the people if I can talk to them individually, giving justice to the Shambali’s name.”

Mondatta hummed understandingly, thinking of his student’s words.

“That is an interesting view.” The monk crossed his hands behind his back, turning towards the grand building that had been agreed upon as a meeting place. 

“Come, we must meet with the other members.”

 

The schedule was busy to say in the least, Zenyatta had one more reason to be glad he wasn’t going to speak today.  
The omnic didn’t enjoy speaking to large crowds to begin with, but according to the plans every speech were to be held in several locations from various auditoriums to the plaza, which was the main stage for the day. This was to make sure everybody could attend the speeches they wanted to hear, even if they might overlap at some points of time. 

During the last years, Shambali had growing base of supporters, but sadly with the support also the resistance grew. Not as intensely, but it was a threat enough to be regarded to with caution, hence the strict security. 

Zenyatta stepped outside from the meeting room, as did the rest of the Shambali monks, each heading to their own ways with their assigned body guards to prepare for their speeches.

The omnic looked around the empty hallways. Zenyatta was supposed to stay inside in wait, listening to the speeches and learn from his brothers. He did feel bad for disobeying, but the hope of meeting Genji again was louder than his conscience speaking.

Zenyatta walked out of the building, heading towards the fountain in the middle of the plaza. He felt strangely nervous sitting down on the edge of the fountain and looked around, trying to distract himself.

The even had yet to begin, but few people had already gathered to the plaza. Zenyatta was happy to notice this, and even happier when he saw not only omnics were present, but humans too, along with omnic and human couples. He saw so many excited faces, sensed so many positive emotions it made him stop and just wonder at the progress Shambali had made. 

The world was so much closer to equality it had been few years ago.

Zenyatta heard foot steps, before he felt a presence next to him. The omnic turned his head to see the familiar green hair, bright eyes greeting him.

“Sorry I’m late. I had few things to take care of first. Can I sit down?” Genji was wearing casual clothes long sleeved hoodie covering the assassin’s gauntlet on his right arm.

“Go ahead and take a seat. Not to worry, I have not waited long.”

Genji laughed, sitting down next to the omnic.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t think you would have noticed even if you had waited for long. You seemed pretty busy gawking at the crowd.”

It was Zenyatta’s turn to laugh, he hadn’t expected for the man to be able to read him so well.

“Really now? I hope I was not too obviously staring at people. I simply cannot comprehend how much things have changed since the Shambali was established.”

The man next to him leaned back, lifting his left leg so his ankle was resting on his other knee. Genji looked around the plaza, pondering the other’s words.

“Must be pretty amazing to see the results of the hard work you lot have done.”

Zenyatta hummed, smile in his voice. 

“That it is, though I myself have done only so much for the cause.”

Genji huffed tilting his head as he looked at Zenyatta.

“Nonsense. I don’t think the Shambali would have gotten as far as it today without the help of every single one of you. Besides-” Genji added with a smile. “I think organisations like this one need a little bit of fresh blood- or should I better say fresh metal?”

Zenyatta couldn’t help but laugh a the silly word play.

“I’m afraid the saying does not bend like that, not quite. But I appreciate your words.”

Genji smirked playfully, bumping the omnic’s shoulder lightly.

“Maybe you should start reforming sayings like that so they would fit both human and omnic? Little strokes fell great oaks, right?”

Zenyatta shook his head at the other, the motion affectionate and experated at the same time.

“Somehow I was left with the impression you were more of a man of deeds rather than words. Where does all of this knowledge you wish to share with me come from?”

That earned the omnic a pout from the green haired man.

“Can’t a man have a change of heart? Nah you are right. I do prefer actions over words. Come with me?”

Genji stood up, reaching his hand out for the other. Zenyatta tilted his head curiously, but got onto his feet with Genji’s help.

“Promise me we are going to walk? I must admit I am not used to moving like you do.” Genji had began rolling his sleeve, but he lowered it again with a shrug.

“Fine with me. Though I don’t understand how somebody can not like that, it’s almost as if you were flying.” Genji’s eyes held a faint sparkle as he imagined flying through the air with the help of his grappling hook. 

 

By the omnic’s request, the two of them made their way through the city by feet. It took approximately an hour, and Genii wouldn’t tell Zenyatta where they were headed until they arrived at their destination:

It was a living area in the poorer district of the city, Zenyatta noticed. Several children, both human and omnic were running around, playing together. The air was full of happy laughter, and the monk found himself looking at the sight at loss of words.

They were missing so much, but still they could enjoy of the little they had in a way the rich or even people with average income couldn’t. Genji was standing right beside him, lifting his hand onto Zenyatta’s shoulder.

“This is where I used to come when I felt like nothing mattered anymore.”

Soon the children noticed the two of them, a human boy quickly piped up:

“Look! It’s Genji, Genji is here!” 

The children seemed delighted to see the green haired man, but one of the younger omnics shyly peeked from behind her sibling’s back:

“Who is that?”

Zenyatta didn’t have time to answer, before Genji crouched down, picking up one of the kids that had run to him first.

“This is my friend Zenyatta. I brought him with me today so we could have more fun together!”

Genji’s smile was genuinely happy as he held the child in his lap, before he looked up at Zenyatta encouragingly.

“Good day little ones. I am happy to meet you.”

Few of the more outgoing children were curiously staring at him, younger ones hiding behind Genji, making the green haired man laugh at the endearing act of seeking protection from him.

“Is Genji your boyfriend, like mommy and daddy?” Zenyatta laughed sheepishly at the innocent question, kneeling on the child’s eye level. 

“You are little mistaken there, my child. We merely met each other yesterday.”

The boy seemed to think about the answer for a moment, clearly confused as to what difference was there.

“Are you going to start dating each other when you have been friends longer?” One of the older children had knitted her eyebrows, trying to figure out Zenyatta’s relationship with Genji.

Zenyatta missed the embarrassed look on the green haired assassin’s face, instead concentrating on the children as he honestly thought about the question.

“We can never know what life has in store for us, we can only hope that Iris is with us wherever we go and help us do the right decisions.” 

The kids listened to the monk in awe, already taking liking to him.  
Genji scratched his neck, hoping the red from his cheeks had faded already.

“You sure are good at handling them. I don’t understand how you can just answer every question thrown at you like that..”

Zenyatta tilted his head at the man, smiling calmly.

“It is a matter of attitude, Genji. Every question is as worthy of asking as any other. Seeking knowledge is never wrong, the world would be much better place if that was not so easily forgotten.”

The omnic was interrupted by small hands tugging at his sleeve, small omnic child begging for his attention.

“Why do people say I can’t be friends with Dean?” The boy pointed at the human child standing next to him, who was also waiting to get an answer.

“Some people have little strange views of this world, my dear. They are afraid of change, because new things scare them. Some think we omnic are threat to them, even more so because of the sad things that happened in the past.” 

Zenyatta petted the tiny heads of the two boys who didn’t understand the biased ways of thinking that sadly big amount of humans still relied on.

“Together we can make the world better place. Do not lose hope. You are important to each other, are you not?”  
Without a moment of hesitation the human boy smiled happily, taking his omnic friend’s hand in his.

“We are best friends! The bestest friends in the whole world!” 

Zenyatta stood up, smiling at the kids with a tilt of his head. Genji let the little one down from his lap too, stretching his feet as he stood up as well. 

“Zenny here is little busy so we need to get going now. Stay healthy and don’t get in the harm’s way!” Genji had his hands full in promising he would come again and saying good byes to the kinds who clung to his legs. Genji and Zenyatta waved until they walked far away enough for buildings to block their view.

“It might be hard to believe what your occupation is, had I not known beforehand.”

Zenyatta wondered aloud, as he turned to look forward from the yard full of innocent smiles and tiny waving hands. Genji was looking somewhere far ahead of them, deep in thought.

“True. But I don’t think I could have gone on as long as I did, if it wasn’t for those kids.” The man stuffed his hands into the pockets of his sweater, sad smile coming to his lips.

“When all you do is cause death and grief, it’s hard to keep going if you can’t fool yourself into believing somebody out there genuinely cares for you.”

Zenyatta listened to the assassin speak quietly, as they walked side by side in the alleyway. 

“The kids don’t know it, but I bring money to their parents now and then. I don’t want them to have to choose the same road as I and my brother did.”

The omnic looked up to Genji, bringing his hand to rest on his forearm.

“I can tell how much you mean to those children. You bring so much hope to their lives.”  
Genji returned the look, giving Zenyatta a small smile.

“I want to think that, but I might just be doing this out of guilt. I needed to do something good to get rid of the blood staining my hands.”

Zenyatta felt a water drop hit his faceplate, and looked up to see dark clouds above the city.

“Oh crap. We can’t have you getting caught in the rain can we?” 

Zenyatta sighed, how had he missed the weather turning so glum?

“Hop on, we need to run for it if we don’t want to get wet!” Genji had pulled his hood on, and he was standing his back towards the omnic, arms stretched out.

“How did it come to this again..”

Zenyatta sighed, but he couldn’t conceal the smile in his voice.  
Genji laughed light heartedly, holding tightly to the others legs after Zenyatta had climbed onto his back.

 

The sky was dark and people hurried to their ways on the streets, the downpour mercilessly drenching everything and everyone without cover. Genji ran as fast as he could, Zenyatta holding on as tightly as he dared without chocking the other.

For some reason their smiles and laughing never ceased, and the pair was soaked wet and out of breath by the time they reached a shelter.

Genji pulled his hood from his head, combing his finger through the green mess of his hair. Zenyatta removed his scarf, twisting the dripping wet cloth dry. 

Genji was smiling at the omnic, while he attempting to wipe the streaks of water running down his face.

“Looks like I couldn’t keep my promise, sorry about that.”

Zenyatta patted water drops from his faceplate with his already damp sleeve, shaking his head.

“I see no reason for you to apologize, dear friend. Rather, thank you.”

The assassin looked around, spotting a cafe nearby. He pointed at it’s direction with a raised eye brow.

“How about it?”

Zenyatta followed the gesture with his sight, nodding when he saw what Genji was referring to.

“By all means, I would much like to get inside.” 

Zenyatta let out a startled yelp, when Genji took his hand and started running. The man threw a toothed grin at the omnic over his shoulder, and Zenyatta could have sworn his core stopped working for a millisecond there, before started running along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is here, thank you for being patient with me! This one was something in preparation for the future events, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. See you next week, merry christmas for everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

Genji pushed the door open, the tell tale sound of bell above the glass doors signalling of their entry to the coffee house. They had managed to stay under shelter most of their run, leaving them less drenched that they might have been, if it wasn’t for the stores and their roofs sheltering them from the downpour.

The green haired man couldn’t help the wide smile staying on his lips, even though he was out of breath and water droplets dripping from his hair. Zenyatta seemed to be likewise unfazed by their situation, the air around him light and carefree as the omnic let out a quiet laughter.

“Want to go sit at a table? I’ll go get myself that hot chocolate. You want anything?”

Genji combed his fingers through his wet hair, pushing the stray strands away from his face.

“Thank you for the offer but I think I will be fine, I will go find seats for us in the meantime.” 

Zenyatta waved his hand in dismissive manner, and left the other man to line in front of the counter with a tilt of his head. Genji smiled back at him and then directed his attention to the menus on the wall in front of him.

The monk looked around in the café, until he saw a table in the back corner of the space. Zenyatta started making his way towards the spot, and sat into one of the two chairs to wait for the assassin. In the meantime he removed his damp overcoat, relieved to find his shirt hadn’t been wetted too badly.

In a moment Genji arrived with two steaming cups, cream and marshmallows decorating each of the servings. Zenyatta tilted his head in confusion when the other man placed on of the cups in front of him, while sitting down.

“Did I perhaps forget to mention I would be fine without a drink?”

Genji shrugged while peeling his wet hoodie off, leaving his hair sticking up in endearing way.

“Nah, you did say that. I just thought it would feel kinda rude to buy drink just for myself.”

When Zenyatta kept looking at the mug he was presented quietly, the assassin hurried to continue:

“I don’t expect you to drink it or anything, just maybe warm your hands with it or something..?”

Genji scratched the back of his head, hint of red creeping to his cheeks.

“Oh, I see. In that case thank you. I was simply a bit confused as to why you would go through the trouble of getting an omnic a drink.”

Zenyatta fumbled with his hands in his lap, and Genji could think of nothing else but how adorable the monk’s reaction was.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Genji raised his brows questioningly, before taking a sip of his drink. 

“I don’t think it really matters if you buy a drink for a human or omnic, it shows your appreciation for your company either way.”

The assassin smiled at Zenyatta over his cup, warming his hands on the warm surface of the ceramic dish.

Zenyatta raised his head at the other’s words, at loss of what to say. Finally he took the mug of his own between his palms, shyly thanking for the gesture.

 

The two of them enjoyed the warmth of their drinks, and Zenyatta offered if Genji would like to drink his as well. The assassin was a bit reluctant at first, but gave in when the monk admitted he would hate for Genji’s present to go to waste.

With both of their drinks finished, Genji leaned back in his chair and threw a look at a clock on the wall. It was well past 3pm, and the assassin frowned. His clothes were still damp, and the rain had yet to stop.

“Damn, I guess our clothes won’t be nice and dry anytime soon, not at this rate anyway.” 

They had spent good half hours in the café, and Genji was beginning to feel uncomfortably chilly in his damp garments. Zenyatta seemed to think for a while, before he spoke with quiet hesitation.

“ I cannot imagine you are feeling very warm with your clothing as it is. I was suggesting we should return home to chance but...”  
Genji was quick to catch on, yesterday’s events still fresh in his mind. More so than he would have liked, because the reminder still stung a bit.

“You remembered what I said about me getting kicked out..?”   
The silence confirmed Genji’s guess to have hit the nail on the head, and the man half forced out a quiet laugh.

“I apologize to have reminded you of something this sensitive, I did not mean to-“

“It’s fine, really.”

It wasn’t, but what else could he say? Genji had avoided thinking about the clan, avoided thinking about anything at all. He wasn’t ready to face the reality, much less to talk about it. Where he was without the brotherhood? Who was he?

Suddenly Genji felt a soft touch on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Zenyatta floating next to him. The monk retreated his hand, bringing it back to his lap as if he was scared to touch the green haired man. Genji directed his eyes back at the bottom of his empty mug, leaning his head to his hands. He hadn’t even realised he had lowered his head, way to look like ‘it’s fine’.

“I... I hope this does not sound too inappropriate, but you could stay in my room..” Genji’s eyes shot up at the unexpected proposal,

and the omnic started flailing his hands nervously, his mechanical voice stuttering ever so slightly.

“Ah, that, I-I mean I do not use the bed, I prefer to spend my night in rest mode on the floor, and since I obviously cannot use the bath it feels very wasted, I was merely thinking that-“

Genji couldn’t help out right staring at the very embarrassed omnic next to him, barely remembering not to let his jaw drop.

“You really would let me? I mean you barely even know me, why do so much for basically a stranger who tried to abduct you a mere day ago?”

Zenyatta fumbled with his fingers, before looking up to face Genji.

“ I do not like the idea of letting you freeze alone out in the rain...”

The omnic raised his chin a little, his voice more confident when he continued:

“Last night you had every chance to hurt me, but you chose not to and instead helped me return to my room.” 

Genji listened quietly, and when the omnic finished speaking he just shrugged.

“That doesn’t make me a good person. For all you know I could kill you in your sleep and flee with your money.”

Genji clenched his jaw. He wasn’t about to drag a person he just met into his problems. He might not have cared as much if it had been somebody else, but Zenyatta... He didn’t deserve it. Genji had grown up in the streets, returning to his old lifestyle wasn’t impossible. It might take time and effort to get used to but he could do it, he had once before.

Genji bit his lip.

‘You weren’t alone. You had Hanzo to take care of you.’  
The assassin silenced the whisper in the back of his head. He could do it, he wasn’t a kid anymore.

 

Suddenly the air about Zenyatta was dead serious, and even though Genji avoided looking at him, he couldn’t miss the way the omnic’s voice dropped a tune.

“You could kill me, Genji, yes. But it is a different matter if you would do it. I admit I do not know you as well as I possibly might desire to, but clearly you do not know me very well either.”

“That isn’t enough for you not to trust me with your life?”

Zenyatta crossed his hands in his lap and tilted his head at the green haired man.

“Knowledge of a person is something one must acquire themselves. You have yet given me any reason to distrust you. And since you do not know much about me yet, I can help you by telling you are much too late if you are attempting to scare me away.”

Genji furrowed his brow and turned his head to look back at the omnic. He had no idea what Zenyatta meant by it being too late to put distance between them, before the omnic continued:

“I know for sure what you are capable of, and nevertheless here I am, sitting at a café with you. Do you think I would be here, by my own free will mind you, had you not already piqued my interest?”

Now that came out of nowhere. Genji swore to himself his heart just did not miss a beat. The assassin had no idea how this monk managed to go from shy fumbling to life lectures in a matter of moments, and was he flirting just now? Genji’s expression went from confused to flustered to amused, until he burst out laughing. 

“Okay, okay I get you..! I’m flattered to know you are actually interested in me.” Genji wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully at Zenyatta, earning himself a soft smack at the top of his head before Zenyatta joined the laughing.

“Should we go, then?” The omnic’s shoulders were still shaking from laughing, and Genji nodded with a wide smile.

The two of them picked up their clothes, Genji pulling his hoodie over his head while Zenyatta put his coat and scarf back on. Genji made a face in disgust at the damp, cold fabric sticking to his skin, causing Zenyatta to chuckle. Genji pouted at the omnic, who apologized and promised the assassin would get into a warm bath back at the hotel.

 

They walked in the rain for sometime, trying to stay under shelter as much as possible. It worked surprisingly well, until a car sped past them too fast, spilling water on their clothes. Genji groaned and swore in Japanese a the driver, his clothes soaked wet again.

“We would be back at the hotel much faster if you just let me carry you...”

“It will not take much more convincing at this point, I cannot imagine that could get our clothes more drenched than they already are.”

Zenyatta sighed, staring in front of him, waiting for the traffic lights to change to green.

“Do you mean that?” Genji looked at Zenyatta with hopeful spark in his eyes, getting a soft laugh from the omnic.

“ I still do not have very fond memories of your way of moving, but at least we would be out of the rain sooner.” 

Zenyatta couldn’t say anything more, before Genji was pulling the omnic away from the crowd. The assassin guided them through the masses of people, until they reached a quiet side alley. Genji rolled his sleeve up, along with the sleeve of his undershirt, revealing his assassin’s gauntlet underneath. Genji smirked at Zenyatta, who shook his head, before climbing onto the other’s back with Genji’s help. 

“I cannot comprehend how you are so fond of flying across the roofs. I find it simply terrifying, you could fall down if your foot were to slip..”

Genji laughed, readying himself for the jump.

“Trust me, I won’t fall. Try closing your eyes? You are safe with me, if you can just relax I promise it feels amazing.”

Zenyatta sighed again, but did as he was told and dimmed out his optical sensors. 

“Here we go, hold on tight!” 

Genji felt Zenyatta’s grip tighten, and he couldn’t keep a smile from coming to his lips. The assassin couldn’t understand how Zenyatta trusted him with this if he really was so afraid. All the more reasons for Genji to get the monk to realize just how great moving across the roofs could be. What a shame it was raining, next time Genji would make sure to take a detour to show Zenyatta just what he was missing out on.

Genji shot out his grappling hook, pulling them onto the rooftop with confidence gained from many years of training. He barely felt the rooftop beneath his feet, when he was already running. The wet asphalt was slippery, but Genji had long ago learned how to move with ease in different weather conditions. He moved smoothly, using ledges and fences to make his way towards the hotel. Genji leapt across a gap between two buildings, and he could hear how Zenyatta made a sound similar to sharp inhale behind him.

“Well? Do you still think it’s as horrible as you imagined?”

“I- ...” The omnic let his optical sensors flicker back on, taking in the sight. A soft gasp escaped his voicebox, making Genji smile victoriously.

“I told you so.”

The city lights illuminated beautifully from the rain wetted surfaces, reflecting in wide spread of colours. There was something magical in the way rays of sunshine showed through from the dark veil of rein clouds, creating spots of light into the darkness below.   
The moment felt surreal, and the cold from the rain could almost be forgotten in the midst of the strange display. Genji jumped once again, landing softly on the next roof top. After the leap the man slowed his pace, until he came to stop.

“Genji?”

Zenyatta’s voice had a quizzical tone to it, as if he had just been drawn out of his day dreams.

The former simply stared into the horizon, waiting, eyes shining with anticipation. The rain had began to ease up, until only stray drops fell from the sky. Slowly a crack appeared into the dark sky, clouds drifting further away from each other, the gap growing wider. From the crack in the darkness, light poured down onto the ground, lighting up the world below as the clouds drifted further apart.

 

Genji loved these moments. The sunlight reached everywhere, swallowing the darkness and leaving the water drops shining faintly. For this short moment Genji could imagine the world to be washed away from all evil, he could imagine a world where he wasn’t one of those evil doers. He could forget all about the blood drained faces frozen in horror, whose lives had been ended in his hands.  
Genji stared into the horizon, until the glow faded and the magic was gone. The light wasn’t enough to blind him so he couldn’t see the blood on his hands anymore.

“Thank you, for showing this to me.” Zenyatta said quietly, the longing for the sight sounding from his voice.

Genji blinked his eyes few times, but turned his head to smile sideways at the omnic in response. The green haired man started walking again, speeding up to running before yet another leap. The man shot his grappling hook in mid air, catching on to a balcony across the road. With the pull of the wire he slung himself onto the balcony, and from there he could make his way down using the windows sills and ledges on the walls.

His feet touched the ground steadily, and Genji straightened his back, letting Zenyatta down in the alley way.

“We are here already? Perhaps I am getting used to this, I think I could have endured a little longer.” The monk seemed relieved, looking up to the building to confirm that yes, it indeed was the hotel the Shambali monks were residing in.

Genji nudged his side playfully, rolling his eyes, earning a laughter from Zenyatta.

“Liar, you are disappointed we got here so fast.”

“I do not have the slightest idea what you are talking about.”

There was smile in his voice

“Let us go inside, I believe you have spent long enough in those drenched clothes of yours.” 

Genji followed the omnic gratefully, walking behind him into the hotel. The receptionist gave the two of them a pitying look, they must have looked like wet dogs, having gotten caught in the rain twice. 

It was weird to walk this route other way around, the last time Genji had been in these hallways their circumstances had been drastically different. The assassin watched the omnic walking in front of him quietly, all the way till Zenyatta’s door.

“Is there something that troubles you?”

Genji shook himself out of his thoughts, focusing his attention on the monk holding the door open for him.

“Nah, sorry. Just a lot on my mind.” 

It wasn’t a lie. He did have a lot to think about, some things of more importance than others, but enough to put him out of it more than once a day, it seemed. Genji followed Zenyatta inside, feeling strangely nervous returning to the room. He stood in front of the outdoor when Zenyatta floated into the room, not really knowing how he should be acting.

“Please, make yourself at home. Though I might not be one to tell you so since I feel rather out of place here myself.”

Now that he mentioned it, Genji noticed there was nothing personal in the room. Only Zenyatta and himself could be considered something not part of the suite’s original furnishing. The assassin raised an eyebrow while his eyes wandered around the room, ending up on Zenyatta’s face.

“You don’t bring stuff with you?”

The omnic shook his head.

“I prefer not to, I do not have many things I consider necessary besides my clothes and my omnic orbs.”

Genji’s eyes were drawn to the beads around Zenyatta’s neck, which he imagined were the orbs in question. He hadn’t paid much attention to them before, but now that he looked, the beads had a blue glow to them, similar of the nine lights’ on Zenyatta’s faceplate.

“Now, I would love to talk more, but I believe I promised you a warm bath when we arrived. There should be everything you need in the bathroom, towels are clean since I have not had much use for them.”

Genji was reminded of uncomfortably his wet clothes stuck to his skin again, and he peeled his boots off before walking into the room. Ge opened the door Zenyatta nodded towards hesitantly, finding a classy bathroom inside. The assassin saw several towels hanging from the hooks on the wall, and he threw two of them at the omnic. Zenyatta caught them with a surprised yelp, looking up at Genji in confusion.

“I figured you don’t have other clothes, since you don’t have any luggage. One towel for drying and one to wrap yourself into, unless you are into floating around naked.”

Genji laughed from the doorway, shutting the door after going back inside.

“I wouldn’t mind though.”

The green haired man added louder behind the closed doors, feeling sorry he had to miss Zenyatta’s reaction. If it was anything close to the way he had acted in the café when he was embarrassed, Genji would have given much to see the omnic now. 

 

On the other side of the wall Zenyatta had burrowed his face into one of the towels, his lights shining brightly from how flustered the omnic was. Zenyatta was eternally grateful for the other man being in different room, allowing him time to collect himself. The omnic took off his jacket and scarf, failing to notice the blinking light in the message receiver as he inadvertently set the clothing on top of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has commented on the story so far! ♥♥ Just reading the comments makes me so happy, I come back to look at them when I feel uninspired and it helps everytime!   
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I have been trying to build a plausible base for the story so far, things are going to get a bit more heated in the upcoming chapters, in more ways than one. Please continue telling me your opinions on the story, it helps me to figure out if there is something I might want to do differently, again sorry for the typos, I still don't have a beta reader x . x


	5. Chapter 5

Zenyatta hung his clothes up to dry after wrapping a towel around his lower body. Not all omnics wore clothing to begin with, but since Zenyatta himself was used to wearing his loose pants, unfortunately left in closet in Nepal, he would have felt it inappropriate and little too naked for comfort to walk around without some kind of clothing.

The monk finished drying his metallic form, careful not to leave water drops anywhere and risk rusting. Zenyatta did have scratches and places where the coating was peeling off in his plating, but he felt comfortable with what some might have called faults.

The dents were part of his story, where he came from and what happened to make him himself, make this particular omnic Zenyatta. Several times he had been offered chance to fix the sign of wear ad tear, but Zenyatta politely refused every time. Some of the Shambali monks thought it unacceptable for a member of Shambali to look as ‘ragged’ as Zenyatta, but to his luck his master understood. 

Mondatta had not once forced the idea of getting new, polished plating on his student, which Zenyatta was eternally grateful for. Tekhartha Mondatta was inspiration for the younger monk, and that he showed respect for Zenyatta’s wishes held great meaning for the omnic. Mondatta’s and his opinions might have differed greatly, but Zenyatta appreciated their bond deeply. The other omnic was like a brother to him, more than a political figure he respected. 

Zenyatta was floating on the another end of the bed in lotus pose, deep in thought when the bathroom door creaked. The monk raised his head, vision blinking back on from almost sleep like state he had been in. Zenyatta almost let an involuntary gasp escape his voicebox, when he saw Genji enter the room only a towel wrapped around his hips.

Obviously that would be the case. He had just showered and his clothes were likewise rain soaked, what else could be excepted? Zenyatta internally scolded himself for not realizing this would occur, finding himself uncharacteristically flustered yet again. He managed to keep his outer appearance calm however, for once glad for the face of omnic that hardly showed any emotion.  
Except for his lights that just might be shining a shade too brightly not to give him away.

Genji was drying his hair with another towel, seemingly unaware of the mess of emotions Zenyatta was struggling with. The omnic was very much at loss with the situation, he very rarely felt this strongly. 

Zenyatta had calm and collected personality, though he noticed his vision occasionally lingered on groups of young people having fun, laughing together, when the group of Shambali monks walked by as collected and civilised, as expected from a monk. 

Zenyatta was happy with his life. He loved helping both humans and omnic alike, and the Shambali worked for a good cause. He had wonderful master and brothers and sisters, though he sometimes noticed his curious nature was not to some of their liking. 

He tried not to think about it, but clearly Zenyatta was missing something. The omnic hesitantly glanced at Genji’s direction, his optical sensors immediately picking up the vibrant green. Genji was so much he was not, had so much he had not. 

Zenyatta was strangely drawn to Genji, his curiosity effectively piqued by the mystery this man was.

Suddenly Genji turned his head, and although before he had been absentmindedly drying his hair, he froze when he realized he was looking back at Zenyatta whom he had caught staring.

“Oh, my apologies, I did not mean to stare.” 

Zenyatta turned his head hastily, his core working unsteadily for a moment, for a reason Zenyatta couldn’t comprehend. Genji’s bright laughter was heard right next to him, when the man flopped down onto the edge of the bed.

“It’s no big deal, I was just a bit surprised is all.”

Zenyatta looked back at the other man who was now sitting on the bed, and he was taken aback by the bright smile Genji was wearing. His core betrayed him again, whirring unsteadily for just an instance. Zenyatta laced his fingers together without anything better to do, confusion swarming inside him.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait until our clothes dry.”

Genji gnawed at his lower lip, finished drying his hair, the towel resting on his shoulders. Zenyatta only now noticed the tattoo on Genji’s leg. He could see only part of it, but it seemed like a dragon, wrapped around his leg as if in hunger to devour his whole limb. Zenyatta couldn’t help his curiosity, admiring the work of art painted to the man’s skin.

“I hope my question is not too intruding, but is there a meaning behind your tattoo?”

Genji looked at Zenyatta, before sifting his eyes to look at his tattoo silently. The assassin seemed to think while turning his leg around, eyes wandering along the inked lines.

“Actually it does have a story behind it. But it’s not exactly a short one.” Genji’s voice was thoughtful, like he was recalling the events connected to the dragon tattoo on his leg as he spoke.

Zenyatta was tempted to ask more, but he didn’t let his curiosity get the best of him. Instead he patiently waited, hoping if he did Genji would continue.

“You really want to hear, don’t you?” The assassin teased the omnic, a mischievous grin painted on his features. 

There was edge in his voice Zenyatta noticed that hadn’t been there before: A shield. The Shambali monk had witnessed many protect themselves with humour in situations they rather wouldn’t have been in. 

Zenyatta shook his head, and slowly the smile plastered on Genji’s face subdued into something more natural, flicker of relief washing through the dark eyes.

“You do not need to tell me. I can sense you rather would not, and I will respect your wish.” Zenyatta laid his hand on Genji’s shoulder reassuringly, a habit he had picked up from the sessions. 

Many came to seek advice from the Shambali monks, and Zenyatta always tried his best to help, but often people felt desperate in their situation. Zenyatta had found this small gesture was enough to show he truly wanted to help. Enough contact to prove he cared, but not too much to feel intrusive. The only difference was his clients wore clothes. As it currently was, Genji did not, and Zenyatta pulled his hand back at the touch of the soft skin. The assassin was unfazed however, his attention directed back to the dragon tattoo.

“Thanks... For some reason it seems impossible for people to have some respect for privacy. It’s... not a thing I can talk about just like that.”

The man folded his legs so the tattooed limb was mostly covered, facing Zenyatta. 

The smile Genji gave the omnic was genuine, somehow so soft Zenyatta felt himself melting at the sight. It was very confusing feeling, like a poison so sweet he didn’t even mind as it corroded his system. 

“At some point I will.” Genji spoke more to himself, and Zenyatta tilted his head in question.

“At some point I’ll tell you. The whole thing behind this. Just not until I know it’s safe to do so.”

There was determination in Genji’s eyes, and the omnic had a feeling he was convincing himself as much as he was convincing Zenyatta. The omnic tilted his head in a smile. 

He could tell how sensitive the subject was to Genji, and he still made such a promise. There was nothing that would have kept Genji from not keeping that promise, but somehow Zenyatta had the feeling he would share his story. Eventually.

“There is no need to force yourself. There are some things better told when the time is right.”

Genji returned the smile, his eyes wandering to Zenyatta’s omnic orbs.

“What about those?” The man nodded pointedly at the golden beads, resting around Zenyatta’s neck.

“You mean my omnic orbs, I take it? I am able to channel my energy through them, allowing me to lend the healing power from the Iris.”

The green haired man quirked an eyebrow.

“Really? I don’t know if I should be surprised or not, you are a monk after all.”

Zenyatta laughed easily, he could imagine the stereotype of the spiritual healer Genji was assumingly imagining.

“Sadly it is not part of Shambali’s practices. I learned for the sake of protection, the orbs do have other abilities as well but none that the order would gladly acknowledge existing. One could say I am considered something similar to a black sheep amongst the Shambali.”

Genji eyed the golden orbs with interest, the beads shining their soft light, twirling slowly in their place.

“You’ve got me curious now but I guess it’s only fair we goth get to keep our secrets.” 

The assassin pried his eyes off of the fair shine of the orbs, changing his pose so he was leaning back on the bed, hands positioned to his both sides for support.

“Then let us say that I will in turn tell of my power when you feel you are ready to share the story of your own. That would be something close to fair trade, would it not?” 

“It’s a promise, then.”

The core embedded under the omnic’s chest plating did the funny thing again when Genji responded to Zenyatta’s proposal with a chuckle. Zenyatta could have sword there was nothing wrong with his ‘heart’ before, but the more time he spent with Genji, the more frequently these weird skips occurred. 

Zenyatta felt something close to urge to clutch his chest, even if there was no pain. It was very differed kind of a feeling, and Zenyatta couldn’t think of a time or place where this would have happened before. 

Outside the sky was clearing, dark clouds having disappeared almost entirely. Zenyatta was delighted to see the sunlight pouring into the room. He hadn’t had the chance to meditate in day light for a while, and neither at night since the last time he had attempted to meditate, Genji had come to visit. Sort of.

“Would you care to join me? I really miss meditating at this time of the day. I rarely have the time to do so while the Shambali order is on tour.” Zenyatta tilted his head, question in his voice.

Genji shrugged, but stood up from the bed and followed Zenyatta to the carpet. Zenyatta motioned him to sit, taking the familiar lotus pose himself while Genji tried to copy him. It was adorable how he furrowed his brows in concentration, and Zenyatta couldn’t hold back quiet laughter.

“Do not try too hard to copy my form. Many find their own position they are the most comfortable in. If you need to put too much effort into simply sitting in certain pose, it makes meditating more difficult.”

“This feels really stupid with just towels on...” 

Zenyatta burst out laughing at the comment, not having expected that to be the problem. Genji joined the laughing after a while, the mood staying cheery despite the awkward situation.

“I did not think that was a problem for you, you seemed to be quite at ease earlier.” 

“Really? Well I’m busted now.” Genji scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

“May I?” Zenyatta asked the assassin, who nodded although he seemed a bit confused. The omnic helped correct Genji’s stance, and then settled back down next to him. 

“Can I try something different..?” Genji asked after a while, shifting uneasily in his place.

Zenyatta turned his head towards, questioning tone in his voice:

“Of course, please feel free to do so.” 

The assassin let his light hand rest on his bent knee, bringing is left hand in front of his chest with index and middle fingers pointed upwards. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes in concentration. Zenyatta didn’t say anything, simply turned his faceplate back forward.

Zenyatta let his omnic orbs dance in their steady rhythm, playing their quiet melody as golden light embraced them. Zenyatta could feel Genji’s eyes on him, but the man returned to his own meditating before long.

“Have you tried meditating before? I believe you told me it was challenging for yourself to accept what you have done...”  
Genji was silent for a while, thinking, and Zenyatta let him.

“No, I don’t think I have. There was never really place for things like that in the brotherhood.”

The omnic hummed quietly in response.

“If you wish, I am willing to offer my help.”

For some reason Zenyatta found himself nervous, hoping Genji would accept the offer. He had no reason to feel this way, yet the omnic was afraid Genji would decline.

“You would?” Zenyatta imagined he heard a twinge of hopefulness in Genji’s voice, and he let his optical sensors flicker back on from

his state of meditating.

“If you would like so, then yes.”

“I want to try, at least.”

The assassin looked down, his expression held remains of regret Zenyatta by now knew were because of the things Genji had done for the brotherhood. Causing death was always wrong, and there was no means to right killing of innocent, but Zenyatta was glad Genji still saw a way out. The bloodstains on his hands would stay forever, but he still could escape drowning in the death he had caused. Genji could still chance. 

“I sense that you truly wish for a chance. You cannot chance what is behind you, but you still can choose otherwise for your future. I see hope in the horizon for you, Genji.”

The assassin looked up at the omnic’s faceplate, and Zenyatta could see the conflict of hesitation and determination in Genji’s eyes. The man had a long road ahead of him, but Zenyatta firmly believed he would be able to do the journey.

The omnic had always found helping others important for himself, but he was particularly happy that Genji had accepted his offering to help. Zenyatta wasn’t sure why, but he was relieved to know he would see Genji regularly. It was difficult for him to leave troubled soul alone, but there was something else as well in Genji that drew Zenyatta to him.

Zenyatta’s attention was directed back to the man sitting next to him, when Genji shivered slightly.

“My apologies, I did not realise you would be cold, how foolish of me. We can continue meditating at another time.”

Zenyatta let his lights flicker back to the brighter shade of blue, the golden glow dissolving from around his orbs as he returned to his normal stance.

“ I am afraid all of your clothes might not completely have dried yet, but you could go to sleep with only your undergarments if it does not bother you too much.”

Genji stood up following Zenyatta’s example, and nodded gratefully before vanishing to the bathroom where he had hung his clothes to dry.

Zenyatta floated to the wardrobe onto which doorknob he had hung his pants and shirt to dry. The hem of the fabric was still a tad damp, but the monk didn’t mind and pulled the clothing back on. It wasn’t enough to get rust on his plating, which meant he would be fine. 

Genji returned from the bathroom, wearing boxers and his skin tight undershirt. Zenyatta figured the clothes were sin fitted for practical reasons but he could feel his lights shone a bit too brightly when he looked at Genji. Zenyatta had tried not to think about it too much while both of them had had their clothes hung up drying, not to make the situation needlessly awkward. 

He should have realised that man who did parkour through the city on daily basis would be fit, and as far as his understanding went loose clothes weren’t the most practical choice as they could get stuck more easily. 

Only Zenyatta had forgotten both of the facts and was now trying very hard not to stare at Genji. It was embarrassing since the omnic didn’t usually pay attention to things like this, but then again he had never had half clothes assassin in his room.

Genji yawned, falling face first onto the bed. He sighed when the soft mattress gave in underneath his weight, and rolled to his side to look at Zenyatta.

“It’s not that late yet, but do you mind if I go to sleep? I didn’t sleep too much last night.”

‘Not at all’ Zenyatta gathered from between the lines. Genji had most likely spent the night on the street, since he had told Zenyatta having left the assassin brotherhood.

“ I do not mind. May I ask where you got the clothes you were wearing today? They are different from your...”

“-different from my assassin gear? Yeah, they are. I didn’t steal them if that’s what you were thinking. I always have casual clothes to pull on top of my gear after mission, hidden in a bag in some alleyway.”

Zenyatta nodded, relieved to know Genji didn’t take somebody else’s belongings so easily. Not that it had mattered compared to what else he had done, but it helped Zenyatta to feel Genji didn’t confuse what was right and wrong.

Genji pushed himself up from the bed to pull back the covers, before he slipped back in. Zenyatta floated to the light switch to turn off the lights, glancing in the direction of the bed before he did do so. Genji had pulled the sheets up all the way to his chin, lying on his side in the big bed. 

The green haired man cracked his eyelids open just a bit, when Zenyatta turned off the lights.

“You sure you are okay sleeping on the floor..? I feel kinda bad hogging the bed all to myself.”

Zenyatta let out a quiet laugh, shaking his head. 

“I told you I did not use the bed before, did I not? I am not used to sleeping in a bed, the carpet reminds me more of what I was used to in Nepal.”

“Nepal... Is that were you are from?” Genji’s voice was growing quieter, sleep slowly catching up to him.

“Not originally, but it is my home now. The Shambali temple is located in Nepal.”

Zenyatta sat down on the soft carpet, letting his lights dim out.

“Mmm... Zen? Can I call you Zen?”

The omnic chuckled, holding back a sigh.

“Yes Genji, that is fine. Was there something you wished to ask still?”

“Do omnics dream?”

Zenyatta dimmed out his optical sensors, wondering for a moment.

“Perhaps? Sometimes we do. Not all of us though, and even if we do it is very rare.”  
The monk thought about how he only dreamed after touching the Iris and being embraced by it’s light, in the golden shine and the magnificent healing power he had learned to reach for.

“I have dreamt but it happens only under certain circumstances.”

“Can you tell me about that too some time?”

Zenyatta would have smiled if he could, listening to Genji muttering half asleep.

“So be it. Sleep well, Genji.”

“Good night, Zen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a slow burn... I feel like this is going to be longer than I originally thought it would, please bear with me :'D. Hopefully you enjoyed, in the next chapter you'll finally know what the message in the reciever was, please never forget to check your messages..!


	6. Chapter 6

Genji startled awake from a sudden thud against a glass. All senses shouting for him to hide, the assassin jumped out of the bed, and into the shadow where the bright sunlight didn’t reach. It took him a while to steady his breath, when nothing seemed out of ordinary.   
Well, as ordinary as things could be, waking up in a hotel room of the omnic he had met just few days ago.

And to who Genji coincidentally by no means was attracted to.

The man let his eyes scan the room once more, assuring himself no further precautions were required. Genji wasn’t on a mission. He hadn’t been kidnapped. Nobody was threatening his life.

  
The assassin drew in a deep breath, attempting to relax as he blew the air out of his lungs. Suddenly Genji realised something was missing from the room, rather than there being a intruder of any sort. Where had Zenyatta gone to?

  
Genji batted his sleepy eyes, shielding them from the rays of sunlight that blared into the room from the balcony’s glass doors. The balcony. The green haired man made his way closer, cracking the door open and indeed, there Zenyatta was. Genji could tell he had been meditating, but currently the omnic was hunched over something, his back turned towards Genji.

“Zen?”

Zenyatta turned his head towards the source of the sound, surprised, but not visibly startled.

“Ah, good morning, Genji. You rested well, I hope?”

“The best I have for a long time, would have been even better if you had shared the bed with me though.” 

It was only half a joke, and Genji cursed himself for letting it slip out.   
Great time for his playboy habits to kick in. 

To Genji’s relief, Zenyatta only laughed at his dumb attempt at flirting, saving both of them from an awkward situation.

“I have difficulties believing sharing a bed with you would be very successful, judging by the way you were tangled into the covers by the morning.” 

The omnic’s voice held cheer amusement, and Genji flushed lightly at the thought of Zenyatta having seem in all balled up in the sheets, way to go Genji.

The man crouched down beside Zenyatta, peeking over his shoulder to get a look at whatever it was had the omnic so fully occupied. It was a sparrow, which Zenyatta delicately held on his metallic palms. Genji quirked an eyebrow at the sight, and Zenyatta looked back at the little bird he was holding on to.

“This poor soul flew into the balcony window. I was too concentrated into my meditating to notice before it crashed.” 

Genji took a seat next to Zenyatta, crossing his legs beneath him. He could hear the sadness in the monk’s voice. Of course Zenyatta would blame himself for not noticing and something like this to have happened. He was too good for this world, that was something Genji had already noticed in the short time they had known each other.

“Let me see?”

Genji reached his hand out towards the bird, and Zenyatta placed the small creature onto his hand despite the confused tilt of his head.

“This happened many times when I was a kid. Sometimes the bird was lucky enough not to have broken it’s neck.” 

The assassin pressed a finger carefully against the bird’s ribcage, searching for a heartbeat. He smiled when he found the weak beating of the tiny creature’s heart, returning the sparrow to Zenyatta who was waiting expectantly. 

“I think it will live. This buddy was a lucky one.”

Zenyatta let out e delighted sound, making Genji’s smile even wider. He didn’t care so much for the bird, but seeing Zenyatta happy was definitely something he liked.

Genji got up from the tiled floor, and the omnic followed him with his sight. Still in his undershirt and boxers, the chilly breeze made Genji shiver. 

“I better go put some clothes on, or the effort to dry them not to get sick will have been wasted.” 

Zenyatta nodded in acknowledgement, turning his head back towards the bird. Genji couldn’t help the smile lingering on his lips even as he shivered in the cool air, the genuine happiness contagious in the air around omnic.

Gathering his clothes and equipment, Genji dressed up. The man looked at his assassin’s gauntlet for few unsure moments before strapping it to his forearm, shaking away his hesitation. 

The hidden blade in the gauntlet carried with it the smell of blood that never faded away, forever reminder of his sins. The gauntlet was as much a badge of honour as shackle connecting an assassin to the brotherhood, what it meant to assassin depended entirely on which ever way the organization it willed.

For him, it was a shackle. Genji had long ago seen the dark colours beneath the glory as a member of the brotherhood. It’s true skin had been revealed to him ever since he first attempted to go against it’s orders, leaving the young assassin into bad light in the eyes of the elders.

Genji knew what he was capable of, and so did the elders. He was worthy of the effort it took to keep an eye on him, but Genji didn’t exactly feel like trying how far he could stretch the borders before they would have gotten rid of him for once and all.

Nothing mattered to the brotherhood more than the absolute order, even if it meant staining their hands with the blood of their own. 

Something touched the assassin’s shoulder, and in a blink of an eye he had turned around, hidden blade exposed and ready to strike. Genji held back his reflexes just in time to realize he was pinning Zenyatta against the wall, his weapon much too close for comfort to the wires in the omnic’s neck.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to..!”

The man pulled back, hastily withdrawing his blade back into the cover of his gauntlet.

“The fault was mine entirely, I apologise. Are you feeling well, Genji..?”

The assassin sighed, combing his finger through his hair. He needed to get a grip on himself. Somebody was going to get hurt like this.

“Yeah, I didn’t need to startle you like that though..”

Genji suddenly noticed the absence of the bird, and tilted his head in question at Zenyatta.

“Where did that little thing go to?”

“Ah, you mean the little sparrow? I remained sitting on the balcony with him until just a moment ago. I was happy to see he was able to fly off as soon as he recovered from the impact.”

Genji hummed absentmindedly in response, pulling at the sleeves of his hoodie. He couldn’t point it out, but something was bothering him. Finally Genji realised he had probably caught Zenyatta in the middle of the Shambali’s gathering. Why hadn’t anybody been asking after the omnic?

“Zen, are you sure you weren’t missed at the plaza after we left yesterday?”

“Oh...” Zenyatta didn’t say it aloud, but the assassin could sense how his mood changed into slightly worried one at the mention of yesterday.

“How shameful of me, I had entirely forgotten... I was selfishly enjoying my time with you enough I would forget about my duty.”

Genji worried his lower lip, trying for a reassuring voice as he spoke.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure they’ll understand.. You maybe startled them at most, that isn’t anything an apology can’t fix.”

Zenyatta had lowered his head, twisting his hands together. 

“I do not expect you to come with me, but it is likely for the best for me to find master Mondatta. If you wish, you can stay behind. You are surely still exhausted.”

Genji shook his head, eyebrows furrowed.

“No. I’ll come with you. Just put on you coat and we can-“

His words faded into nothing when Zenyatta picked up his coat from the table, revealing a message receiver where a small light was blinking persistently.

They changed a quick glance, and Genji nodded encouragingly at the monk.

Zenyatta reached his hand out to press the play button with a hint of hesitation, and Genji instinctively took a step closer to him. The assassin felt the distress in the air, Zenyatta’s worry growing as the message buzzed into life.

 

-4 Messages in total have been received-  


-Playing the first message-

“Zenyatta? If you receive this message, please respond soon. Master Mondatta is worried, you should not have disappeared like that.”

-The message has ended. Sent at 1402-

 

-Playing the second message-

“Is everything fine, my student? We have not been able to reach you. Please contact me as soon as you are able to.”

-The message has ended. Sent at 1620-

 

Zenyatta gripped the fabric of his pants tightly in his fist, and Genji threw him a worried look. Genji didn’t recognise any of the voices, but the way Zenyatta’s shoulders had tightened at the latter message, the assassin was almost sure the voice had belonged to Mondatta.

 

-Playing the third message-

“Master Zenyatta..! If you get my message, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to keep my promise. We are trying our best to locate him, but master Mondatta has disappeared. We can only hope you are safe. Try to stay in somebody’s company, If this was planned abduction, we need to make sure the other Shambali are safe. If you hear this message, try to get back in touch as soon as you can.”

-The message has ended. Sent at 1955-

 

Genji’s heart broke at the sound Zenyatta made after the message ended. The assassin felt helpless, and he could only ball his hands into fists at his sides in frustration. 

He had almost caused something like this to happen himself. 

Not only almost, but he had, too. He had been the reason for somebody to have suffered like this.   
Not just once or twice, but far too many times for him to be able to drown out his conscience, screaming at him, as the assassin watched Zenyatta’s trembling form.

 

-Playing the last message-

“Master Zenyatta...At this point, everybody excepts you have been kidnapped as well. The Shambali won’t be able to leave the hotel near the plaza for the time being, the police is afraid a terrorist organisation is behind this and that they are trying to lure the monks out into the crowd and then attack.   
We are closing the line. They forbade us from trying to contact you in hopes the terrorists won’t be able to track down the outgoing messages...My daughter would be so happy to hear your speech, you have to promise she gets a chance to listen to you speak. Please, stay safe.”

-The message has ended. Sent at 2346-

 

Zenyatta’s feet gave out under his weight, and the omnic would have stumbled to the floor if Genji hadn’t caught him in time. Zenyatta was silent, covering his faceplate with his hands.

“Oh dear Iris... How could I..? I should never have left..”

Genji felt a sting of quilt in his chest. He couldn’t help being happy Zenyatta hadn’t been a the plaza yesterday, since there would have been great risk for him to have been in danger as well. Though that seemed to be of little importance for the omnic in question.

“It’s not your fault Zen. I shouldn’t have asked you to come with me. I’m really happy you did, I mean it, but if I had known this was going to happen..”

Zenyatta shook his head, and leaned his faceplate on Genji’s chest. The assassin was sensitive enough to realize Zenyatta just needed comfort and it was probably unconscious, but his heart still jumped a little, when Genji felt the omnic’s forehead pressing against his chest.

“I do not know what I should do. I am so afraid for master Mondatta’s well being. I do not think I could take it if- if...”

Genji pushed his feelings into the back of his mind. There was time and place, but right now how he felt didn’t matter. The assassin wrapped his arms around Zenyatta, pulling his close in tight hug.

“Zen. Everything is going to be okay. One way or another. I promise.”

The unsure silence was the only answer he got, but Genji held his arms securely around Zenyatta’s shoulders. He wouldn’t let go, not until Zenyatta was feeling better. Genji if somebody knew the burden of facing unknown fears alone, if he cared even a little for somebody he wouldn’t want them to have to go through the same. 

“You are not alone. I’m here with you.”

The slim, metallic arms wrapping around his waist in silence, trembling weakly, made Genji bite his lip. Zenyatta was far more than somebody he ‘cared even little for’. Genji had only known Zenyatta for few days, but he knew he would forever regret letting Zenyatta deal with this alone. 

There was still time. If he could take away the pain in Zenyatta’s voice, he wanted to at least try. 

Omnics couldn’t cry, but Genji sensed easily how upset Zenyatta was. He didn’t really understand how omnic relations worked, but clearly Mondatta was important to Zenyatta. Brief image of his own brother flashed through Genji’s mind. 

He knew the fear of losing your brother, with the way they had been living as assassins long as he could remember. Only this time he was watching the same events from the other side. Genji could only hope his brotherhood- he could only hope the brotherhood wasn’t behind the kidnapping this time around. If it were, however, it meant the clan would know Genji was still alive sooner than he had hoped they would.

Based on his own experience, it was almost impossible to make an assassin give up on their task. The chances of both that happening and keeping your face hidden were lower than zero. Which, obviously was much lower than he would have liked to have as chances of succeeding.

Genji felt his chest tighten. Assassin giving up on their mission meant more often them dying on the line of duty than escaping. That’s why his cover story of getting killed an a mission had worked, at least so far. He could only pray to whatever god that was listening that the brotherhood hadn’t sent anybody Genji had been close to.

He didn't know if they had been standing therefor minuter or hours, but Genji was drawn out of his thoughts by a quiet voice:

“Thank you, Genji...” 

Genji pulled back enough to look Zenyatta in the face properly. He gave the omnic a half smile, squeezing Zenyatta’s shoulder softly before letting his arms fall back to his sides.

“That’s the least I can do. I- regret almost doing the same to you. I want to make it up to you.”

The monk tilted his head seemingly confused, before he understood what the assassin was referring to.

“Ah, I did not realise you were still worrying about that. I do not hold grudge, Genji. You were on a mission, you had one goal in mind, and you only did what was right in your eyes at that moment.”

Zenyatta fidgeted with his hands, and looked away a bit shyly before he continued:

“I would hate to think you regret what you did, because I am fairly sure we would not have met if it had not been for you, well, kidnapping me...”

Genji swore he felt his cheeks reddening a little, and his smile instantly grew wider, seeing Zenyatta embarrassed. The assassin would have to admit to himself he had a new weak spot. Very likely cause of his death. Genji swore being an assassin for work was of little danger next to seeing Zenyatta act flustered.

“I don’t think I would have made a lie as big in years if I said I regretted meeting you.”

Meeting Zenyatta was the best thing that had happened to him in years. Genji’s smile faded out a little, the quilt showing through from his saddened expression.

“But we both know I wasn’t doing the right thing.”

Genji would never regret meeting the omnic, but even regretting all the things he had done couldn’t make them less wrong. No matter how much he wanted to amend, the guilt would always be there to haunt him. 

“I haven’t done the right thing for a long time, please, let me do this. If not for you, then for myself. Let me help you find Mondatta. We are going to find him, and bring him back safely.”

Zenyatta looked at Genji quietly, as if searching for something. After a moment he nodded, grabbing Genji’s sleeve with hesitation.

“I would be forever grateful for your help. I know it would be impossible for me to find him alone, but can you promise me just one thing, Genji?” 

“Yeah..?”

Genji took Zenyatta’s hand into his own, that had been holding onto his sleeve. For a second the omnic tensed in surprise, and the bottom of Genji’s stomach tingled happily when he felt Zenyatta squeeze his hand back softly.

“Promise me this is the last time your blade might be soaked in blood. I can see how it hurts you, and I am saddened to think you might be forced to do so yet again.”

Genji felt his eyes widen. He knew Zenyatta was observant, but he hadn’t been expecting this. 

Somehow it felt so ironic a person he had know only for as short time as Zenyatta would have noticed this, when nobody else before had, though he had spent his whole life surrounded by the people from the brotherhood.

It was true that Genji hadn’t told anybody else about the children he visited every now and then. He had told nobody else how he had to psyche himself before and after missions to keep whole. 

For some reason Genji had felt safe trusting those things for Zenyatta to know. He couldn’t explain it very well, but with Zenyatta he felt so natural, and everything had just slipped out before he even realised.

The assassin looked down at their entwined fingers, and turned their hands so that he could slide his thumb along the smooth metal of Zenyatta’s knuckles.

“I promise.”

A lot was resting on their next choices and actions. Genji could only hope everything would play out right and he could keep his word.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there won't be delays with the updates, and I'm working hard to get the chapters up in time, but after the holidays ended school is taking up a quite bit of my time, sadly. That's why I might have to take a break from writing at some point, we'll see, but I'm hoping I won't have to. Thanks for reading and thank you for the comments! ♥ I'm excited to get to write the next chapter already, it will be a nice change of pace after these slower chapters..!


	7. Chapter 7

Zenyatta tilted his head in attempt to smile. Genji’s promise felt reassuring, even if the omnic was well aware the assassin might not be able to keep it. The single word of promise gave Zenyatta something to hold on to, something to think about now that everything was suddenly collapsing around him. 

Only a mere day ago Zenyatta had been in the same room with Mondatta, talked with him like on any other day, and disobeyed him like he never usually did.

The ache Zenyatta felt was unfamiliar, and he couldn’t have been able to tell apart this pain from being physically wounded, had he not known for sure he had not even a scratch on his plating. 

Every time the omnic thought of the possibility of never seeing Mondatta again, the feeling intensified into something unbearable, and Zenyatta was almost frightened at the sudden outburst of emotion in him. 

Some said omnics were mere machines, no different from scraps of metal. Zenyatta had never felt very strongly about anything, only echoes of what humans called emotions. In his younger days he had believed what was said about omnics. 

 

They only worked the way they did because they were programmed to do so. 

There were written rules in their systems, telling omnics how to copy humans. 

They weren’t natural. 

There was nothing genuine about omnics. 

 

That was what Zenyatta had first believed. That was, until he had heard one of Mondatta’s speeches. His master had spoken of equality, of happiness that came with true peace and harmony. Mondatta had spoken in a way that had affected Zenyatta like a shock of electricity straight into his core. The young omnic had listened to Mondatta speak in awe, as he understood how right his words felt.

After the speech Zenyatta had begged to get to speak with Mondatta, but the Shambali monks had turned him away. The lead figure of the Shambali order didn’t have time for something like that. Just as Zenyatta had been about to give up, Mondatta himself had appeared behind the other monks. He had paid no attention to the confused mumbling amongst the other Shambali, and had instead spoken directly to the young Zenyatta.

'So you wish to seek knowledge?'

Mondatta had never questioned his motives, accepting Zenyatta within the Shambali. In his mind, there was always place for an omnic seeking to understand the world amongst the order. In few years Zenyatta had proven out to be exceptional student, and Mondatta had gladly taken Zenyatta to study under him. 

Zenyatta always spoke of Mondatta as his master, even though they were close enough Mondatta had years ago started calling his student brother instead. Zenyatta held great respect for Mondatta, who never seemed to fail in understanding and accepting the different. 

When the young Zenyatta had first arrived in Nepal, many had looked at him with disdain, that changed to envy, as years passed. Zenyatta was curious and lively, something uncharacteristic to average omnic. He could spend hours admiring the miracles of the nature, listening birds sing or watching the snow melt in the garden for so long his wires were close to freezing. 

Though Zenyatta found himself oddly hollow at times, he never disrespected the Shambali or Mondatta, who had taken him in and taught him the ways of a monk. The omnic often imagined what it would feel like to find the missing puzzle piece, how would it feel like to be complete. Mondatta had noticed this, and he had recognised the opportunity of growth in the young omnic. 

This was when Mondatta started to teach Zenyatta the deeper meaning of meditation, helped in finding ways for Zenyatta to improve and grow. Mondatta hadn’t come up with the idea of the omnic orbs, but Zenyatta was convinced he never would have learned to channel his omnic energy as skilfully as he did, hadn’t he had as great teacher as Mondatta.

Zenyatta knew he wouldn’t be who he was today, if Mondatta hadn’t taken the young omnic back to Nepal with the Shambali all those years ago. He wouldn’t be Shambali monk almost deserving of the title of master himself, here, in this room. How could he go on, if Mondatta suddenly were to disappear from his life?

 

Zenyatta concentrated on the warmth against his metallic hand, letting the comforting sensation pull him back to reality. 

“I-“

The omnic tried carefully, as if afraid his words would fail him. Genji gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and small smile played on his lips, encouraging Zenyatta to go on.

“I know this is asking a lot, and I understand if you refuse me, but I would like to come with you.”

The assassin knit his eyebrows, the smile fading away as Genji fell into thinking silently.

“I know I can keep you safe until we reach the hotel near the plaza, but I have no way of knowing how many assassin’s were sent to capture Mondatta...” 

Zenyatta noticed Genji averted his eyes to the floor, and the omnic could sense the well hidden distress behind the words.

 

“I know it is not the most intelligent choice of action, and I am sorry I must burden you with this, but I could never forgive myself if there was something I could have done-“

The assassin pulled his hand back to comb his fingers through his hair in frustration. Genji shook his head, but he didn’t close his eyes in time for Zenyatta not to see the pained look in his eyes.

“I know..! I know. It’s just that. You could well be walking into your own death and I-“

Zenyatta looked down, the warmth of Genji’s hand fading away far too quickly from where their hands had touched before. He hated to ask this from Genji, but Zenyatta didn’t think he would be able simply sit by and count the seconds of which every single one could bring his master closer to death.

Zenyatta had never doubted Mondatta’s teaching, but right now he was fighting with himself whether or not to break one of the rules his master had set him.

Zenyatta looked at his hands, letting soft glow of light gather onto his right palm. He pressed his hand into fist, and the light was gone when the omnic slowly unfurled his fingers.

If disobeying Mondatta meant there was any chance to save him, it was worth the guilt gnawing at Zenyatta’s consciousness. 

“Genji..?”

Mondatta had told him never to tell of his ability to a human. His master truly believed deep down people were good, but he had told Zenyatta the risk was too great, the temptation of using Zenyatta’s gift wrong was far too easy to succumb to.  
Genji looked back at Zenyatta, trying to give him some sort of smile despite the dark mood.

“What if I told you there was something I could do to help?”

His master was the wisest person Zenyatta had ever met, but as of late he had disagreed with Mondatta on growing number of things. 

To be heard didn’t mean having to blend in.

To be appreciated didn’t mean having to appear wealthy.

To trust human didn’t always mean getting betrayed. 

 

Zenyatta trusted Genji, trusted him enough to share his gift with the man. 

Carefully, Zenyatta let his feet lift from the ground, settling into lotus pose. Zenyatta let his omnic energy bring life to his orbs, giving them golden aura. The monk brought his hands together in front of his faceplate where Genji could see them, concentrating his energy on his palms. In a smooth motion Zenyatta parted his palms, and let the warmth of harmony flow through his being ,before gently letting the shine attach onto Genji’s being.

The first few things Zenyatta realised were the emotions flashing through his mind, and the utter confusion on the assassin’s face.  
Zenyatta concentrated hard not to delve too deep into the emotions. They weren’t his own, but it was unusually difficult since these were human emotions. 

Stark, bright and colourful in contrast to those of the Shambali omnics’ emotions Zenyatta had only ever used his healing powers on. Zenyatta was taken aback by the difference between human and omnic in intensity of the harmony orb’s target’s emotions and how strongly they were reflected on Zenyatta while the orb was on the target.

When the omnic finally managed to organise the chaos of his own and Genji’s emotions, he saw Genji was still watching him in awe.

“Is...There something wrong..?” 

Maybe he had been wrong to think Genji wouldn’t think differently of him even if he knew. Zenyatta lifted his hand to remove the orb of Harmony from Genji, but his arm was caught mid air by the assassin, before the monk could actually retrieve his orb.

“What did you do?”

Zenyatta stopped in his tracks to stare at Genji’s hand gripping onto his arm, hesitating before he answered.

“I... Can use my orb of harmony to heal, both human and omnic. I never use it because Mondatta told me to be careful of sharing the knowledge of what I am capable of..”

Zenyatta hated that he was scared of Genji for a second, he had trouble letting go of all of the horrible things he had seen humans do to omnics to use them for their own gain. Genji wasn’t like that. He was different.

The grip around the monk’s arm loosened, and though Zenyatta tried to calm himself down, he involuntarily flinched at the movement when Genji reached his hand out towards Zenyatta. 

The assassin stopped moving when he noticed, his eyes widening just a bit.

“I’m sorry Zen..! I didn’t mean to- I didn’t realise you were scared, I’m sorry-“

Genji stepped back to give Zenyatta more space, his eyes still admiring the warm light radiating from the omnic. Zenyatta felt his form relax little by little, and he kept repeating to himself Genji wasn’t any danger to him. 

The omnic was startled to realise the feelings he could sense from the assassin mixed in with his own were mostly positive. He sensed faint surprise, amazement and something close to adoration..?

Zenyatta stopped himself from prying into the other man’s emotions any further, shaking his head to get a grip on himself.

The assassin had backed away far away enough to sit down on the bed, and he was watching Zenyatta with neutral expression. The omnic felt a bit ridiculous for having almost panicked a moment ago, when Genji was so calm. 

Zenyatta lifted his hand, removing the orb of harmony from the man. He set his feet back onto the floor, letting the light from his omnic orbs fade back into the dim blue glow.

“I understand why you wouldn’t want to go telling people about something like that. I mean, I know how it feels when somebody only values you for what you can do.”

Zenyatta was silent for a while, before facing Genji.

“I am glad you understand. I apologise for acting so warily, I did not mean to show distrust..”

“No, you were right to think twice about showing me something so important. And well, I can’t really blame omnic for hesitating when it comes to trusting humans.”

The expression Genji was wearing was heart breaking, his sympathetic smile and gentle eyes showing how much he meant his words. Zenyatta couldn’t bring himself to answer, only nodding weakly.

The bed squeaked quietly when Genji shifted his weight, leaning onto his knees with his elbows.

“I might not like that it means putting you into considerably more danger than I’d want to, but I don’t think I can stop you from coming with me, can I?” 

Zenyatta took a while to process that he had been granted the permission to join Genji in trying to save Mondatta, but when the information sank in, the omnic felt his whole body relaxing from the tension he hadn’t even notice had been present.

Both of them were well aware Genji had the physical means it took to stop Zenyatta from following him, but saying the he couldn’t stop Zenyatta from coming with him told the omnic just how well Genji understood him.

“Thank you Genji, this means a lot to me.”

The assassin simply smiled understandingly, getting up from the bed. 

“We’d better get going then. How about you make a promise to me in turn for the one I made?”

Zenyatta found himself confused at the unexpected question, but nodded his head nevertheless. Trust went both ways, and he should be able to keep a promise to Genji as long as it wasn’t anything too drastic.

“I don’t want you to use your power either. I can see where Mondatta is coming from when he asked you to keep it secret.”

The soft expression on the assassin’s face had hardened into a serious one, and Zenyatta would have been blinking his eyes in surprise had he had them. He had thought the reason he was allowed to come with Genji was because he could offer him healing if the need arose. When Zenyatta was about to voice his confused thoughts, the assassin shook his head, placing his hand on Zenyatta’s shoulder.

“Your master is a wise omnic, Zen. If you don’t trust me, then trust Mondatta that keeping your gift a secret is the best thing to do.” 

Genji’s eyes wandered to the omnic orbs calmly swirling about around the monk’s neck, before he directed his dark eyes back at Zenyatta’s face.

“I was really amazed... I’m happy you decided to show that to me, but you can’t show anybody else, promise me. Both me and Mondatta.”

“...You must remember the situation we are in. I will do my best not to break my promise, but do not think I would let you or Mondatta get into harm’s way only for the sake of protecting my secret. That would mean abandoning you for my own safety, I would never be able to do that...”

Suddenly Zenyatta was being pulled along by the assassin, who smiled at him over his shoulder.

“Fair enough. It’s not like I’d want to die before I have even shared a room with you without the other party sleeping on the floor.”

Genji gave Zenyatta a mischievous grin before turning his attention back forward. Zenyatta couldn’t help but laugh quietly as he was dragged out of the hotel room and into the hallway. 

Somehow Genji managed to get the mood from serious talking to embarrassing flirting in just a matter of seconds. How Genji did that, Zenyatta had no clue, but the easy mood was contagious and soon the omnic could feel calmer, the horrid scenarios playing in his mind forgotten.

The assassin rushed through the hallways, practically running while he held tightly onto Zenyatta’s hand. Neither paid any attention to the confused staff members standing behind the reception desk, concentrating more on not to stumble onto their feet while running through the corridor.

For a moment the reality felt distant, and Zenyatta let Genji guide him down the roads and through the crowds of people. They held hands the whole time so they wouldn’t get lost, and the assassin had wide smile plastered to his face, which Zenyatta marvelled at every time Genji turned his head to make sure the other was alright. 

If he only concentrated on the warmth of Genji’s hand in his own, Zenyatta could almost get himself to believe they were just running aimlessly without a destination, not heading to try and find Mondatta in time. Hoping it wasn’t too late.

Before the suffocating panic could get a grip of his thoughts, Zenyatta forced himself to stop thinking. He tightened his hold on Genji’s hand, earning him a worried glance from the assassin. Zenyatta simply shook his head, and although the dark eyes doubtfully lingered on him for a moment longer, eventually Genji turned to face back forward. In the same time Zenyatta felt the grip around his fingers tightening, when Genji squeezed his hand back. 

Zenyatta could hardly believe they had just met, the way Genji understood him, possibly even better than Mondatta. Maybe it was the difference in their ages or simply because their personalities differed so greatly, but even though Mondatta had always supported Zenyatta, they had never shared anything like this, not the kind of connection Zenyatta felt he and Genji had.

They were near the plaza, only few corners away. Genji slowed down his pace, pulling Zenyatta to a side alley after him. If the situation had been less serious, the monk would have found it amusing to see Genji rolling the sleeve of his hoodie up, so his assassin’s gauntlet was visible.

Almost as if a civilian had found cool accessory and put it on because he thought assassins were cool. 

Right now, it only helped remind Zenyatta that Genji was only a human, as vulnerable as any other, risking his life to help Zenyatta in his desperation to save his master. Genji pulled his hood on, covering his vibrant green hair under the dark fabric. In the darkness of the alley, the vigorous glint in Genji’s eyes had dimmed out. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, as he made sure everything was in place. Prepared himself for another mission.

Zenyatta remembered how they had sat in the café. Drenched from the rain and cold, but laughing. As if they weren’t an assassin and an omnic somebody had already paid for to have dead.

This wasn’t the face of the man Zenyatta had gotten to know on that rainy evening. This was the man Genji wanted to get rid off, the mask he wore when blood splattered on his clothes, spilled by the hands that were his, but did what others told them to.

Genji must have felt Zenyatta watching, because he looked up and smiled just a little. What was he thinking right now? Zenyatta lifted his arm, letting his optical sensors pick up the flecks of light gathering on his palm. Genji noticed this and knit his brows slightly, closing his hand around Zenyatta’s. The golden shine faded away, and Zenyatta faced Genji again. The assassin shook his head, and Zenyatta lowered his arm back to his side. Genji looked around, before he started speaking quietly.

“If the brotherhood really is behind this, then they will try to draw out the other Shambali monks. They won’t attack as long as it would mean exposing themselves. It’s the only logical explanation I can see to this, but you can never be too careful.”

The man fell quiet for a bit, glancing around once more before shooting his hook to catch onto the rooftop high above. He reached his hand out for Zenyatta, who walked closer to let Genji wrap his arm around the omnic’s body.

“I have two more favours to ask of you.”

Genji kept his eyes fixated on the line leading to his hook as he spoke, quiet determination in his voice.

“Don’t do anything reckless. If we get separated I can’t promise I can keep you safe.” 

Zenyatta could see Genji swallowing thickly, and before he could even process the words properly, the assassin continued.

“If I tell you to run, don’t think about it twice. You have to go right away, don’t look behind.”

“But-“

“Don’t. Think. You run. As soon as you can.”

Zenyatta felt as if something was chocking him, and Genji’s expression was unreadable as he stared far above. The arm around Zenyatta’s waist curled tighter, and the next thing he realised, they were soaring towards the sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everybody who has read my story, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love to writing it..! 
> 
> Sadly Fly, Little Sparrow will have to go on hiatus starting from this chapter, I have way too much to do with school and it's stressing me out. I don't want to do this half heartedly, so I hope you can be patient with me and wait until I have time to properly work on this story again. 
> 
> I'm really happy about all of the amazing and motivating comments you have left me, thank you so much everybody! I might write longer chapter in celebration of having life again once I'm done with my exams. Until the next update, see you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you all! Thank you so much for your patience, I'm sorry to say this but I'm still not back to updating regularly... TTo TT I hope the 5k+ words update makes the wait easier. I changed the rating just to be sure. There is a bit violence and blood ahead, nothing grotesque but if you dont want to read it, please skip the part between ** marks.

This was it. His final mission. The promise of ending the nightmare he had struggled with for years gave him hope, something Genji hadn’t felt in a long time. He had only one doubt, holding Zenyatta tightly against his chest as the rooftop grew closer, his grappling hook pulling Genji towards the heights with the omnic safely in his hold. The assassin had let his emotions take over back at the hotel, promising to take Zenyatta with him. The selfish part of Genji had managed to best his brain trying to tell him he was making a mistake.

Missions were never safe. Every time an assassin set out on a mission, they put their life on the line to rob somebody else of theirs. Genji knew this, he always had, but never before had he truly thought of the possibility of dying on the line of duty. He had never known the fear of loosing, never had anything he would have missed had he faced defeat.

In his younger years his brother had been who made Genji promise to return safely from his missions, but as years went by and the brothers grow further apart, that too, had become only a distant memory.

Genji’s life had become a numbed routine of training and going on missions, flying through the city the only thrill in his life. Visiting the poor district children had helped. Maybe Genji saw himself in some of them, or the childhood he had never had.

Only when he had met Zenyatta, had he felt alive again for the first time in years. Zenyatta made him feel things again, emotions he thought to be long lost, not even having realised how much he missed laughing and smiling, like he did with Zenyatta. The omnic made everything feel so much easier, made every moment feel a bit more real.

With Zenyatta Genji could forget, even if only for a moment, who he really was. What he had become. A ruthless killer, the blood staining his hands the only remaining colour in his black and white life. Now that the assassin had tasted the sweet side of the life again, Genji found himself desperately trying to hold onto it, not wanting to let go.

They had barely known each other for mere days, Genji couldn’t even tell yet for sure what it was that he felt towards Zenyatta, but it had been so long since anybody had truly accepted him, seen him as anything else than a weapon.

This wasn’t like anything Genji had dealt with before. He was facing his own kind, men who had learned to fight under the guidance of the same teachers as him, lived under the same roof as him, maybe even fought alongside with him. If leaving the order counted as betrayal in the brotherhood’s eyes, rising his weapon against one of who he once called his brothers was nothing less than a treason.   
Genji knew the chances of saving Mondatta were slim to begin with, but the chances of surviving unscathed were even lower. The assassin knew it had been wrong of him to allow the monk to come with him, but in the heat of the moment his greedy whims had gotten the better of him.

Genji had never known fear in the sense he had back at the hotel room, imagining it might be the last time he saw Zenyatta. He wasn’t afraid of death, but he didn’t want to loose what little they had built during these days they had spent together, and he had selfishly taken Zenyatta with him wishing to prolong their time together.

Genji bent his knees to land on the rooftop, his feet coming in contact with the ground softly, the weight of Zenyatta in his arms requiring more concentration on the act but not enough to throw him off. Though some part of Genji was reluctant to let go, the assassin forced himself to loosen his hold around the omnic’s slim form. He gave Zenyatta a quiet nod, raising his finger to his lips. He needed to make sure nobody was close by, before it was safe to proceed with their plan. Genji knelt down quietly, sharpening his senses.

The dragon inside of him awakened, letting Genji hear more, sense things around him, see through the walls in the dark. The phrasing of seeing through the objects was metaphorical, but Genji had always been exceptionally skilled at observing his surroundings. The dragon he possessed as a member of the Shimada bloodline allowed Genji to detect the aura of people close by, one of the reasons he had quickly become one of the brotherhoods most skilled assassins.

The only one who bested Genji at this sense was his brother. It took great effort and concentration from Genji to achieve the same level of awareness, which is why he couldn’t move freely while detecting people’s presences. Hanzo on the other hand could move as he pleased while aware of auras around him, thanks to him owning two dragons or not, Genji had never known for sure.   
What he did know though, was that the brothers had made a good pair on the field, something the younger Shimada found himself missing as he prepared for the solo mission ahead.

No, he wasn’t doing this alone. Genji looked to his side, facing Zenyatta who had stayed in the shadows, trying not to stand out in the dark. The assassin smiled quietly at the sight, and moved closer to the omnic. He was pretty convinced Zenyatta was the first omnic ever to sneak on the roofs of the buildings, trying to blend into shadows while crouching low with little grace.

 

“Looks like I was right. Some of the aura I sensed inside was more familiar, some less than the others. This really is the brotherhood’s doing.”

 

Zenyatta kept his voice down, but the surprise in his tone was apparent.

 

“I was not aware you were capable of such a thing Genji.”

 

After a pause the monk continued, the surprise in his voice subdued to worry:

 

“You did not notice your brother, then..?”

Genji glanced up at Zenyatta from under his hood, giving the omnic small smile which he hoped was at least somewhat reassuring.

 

“No, I didn’t. Though I do hope I won’t be seeing too many familiar faces in there.”

 

Zenyatta laid his hand on Genji’s shoulder, but Genji shook his head before he could speak up.

 

“Now before you say you are sorry for making me do this, I want you to know this would have happened sooner or later. Eventually the brotherhood would have realised I was still alive, out and about running with their secrets like a headless chicken.”

 

Genji threw Zenyatta a half sided grin and rolled his eyes, laughing quietly.

 

“That’s all I ever was to them, really. A real skilled chicken that is, but that’s their loss.”

 

Zenyatta joined the laughing with is own mechanical tone, shaking his head at the assassin’s cheeky attitude. 

 

“That might well be true, but I still wish you did not have to face the people you were once so close with, not this soon at least.”

 

Genji shrugged, his heart warming at Zenyatta’s words laced with concern. If They ever got out of here alive, Genji promised to himself he’d stop worrying Zenyatta all the time. The omnic’s laughter was the most beautiful thing Genji had ever heard. He’d do all in his power to make sure laughing was all Zenyatta would ever have to worry about, even if his concern was a new form of caring for Genji, that made his heart stutter every time. 

But right now there wasn’t time for that. Genji motioned for Zenyatta to climb onto his back, and mouthed ‘hold on tight’ to the omnic who nodded quietly in response, the glint in Genji’s eyes still remaining as he turned back forward. They would be okay. He had to promise himself that so he would be able to concentrate on this mission.

Now that they knew what was ahead of them to at least some extent, it was time to set things into motion. Carefully making his way down from the top of the building, Genji slid to the ground. He put Zenyatta down on the alleyway, on a safe spot they had decided on behind the hotel. Genji went through with the plan one more time, before putting it into action. 

There had been only few weaker auras in the lower floors of the building, most of them concentrate don the top floor. That was also where Genji had sensed one aura slightly different from the others. When he tried to describe it to Zenyatta, the omnic had agreed it would have to be his master’s. It’s spiritual strength had surprised Genji, but then again, if Zenyatta’s presence was anything to go by it should have been expected from his master. 

Genji made sure to mention that half aloud, just to see Zenyatta squirm embarrassedly telling him Mondatta was on whole another level, though Genji could tell his words made the monk happy.

Zenyatta was to stay behind, ensuring the assassin an escape route if the need arose. Genji stressed that the omnic would act only in case of emergency, and he made Zenyatta promise him that before he would leave. With one last glance behind, Genji began scaling up the hotel wall, feeling Zenyatta’s sight lingering on his form as he made his way further away from the ground level.

They didn’t have too much time once Genji entered the Hotel. It was a massive building, and Genji didn’t want to think of the possibility of getting caught. 

If the assassins were alarmed of his or Zenyatta’s presence they would have more than enough time to move Mondatta to somewhere else. Somewhere neither Genji or Zenyatta would have any hope of finding him again, if they were alive anymore in case of being discovered to begin with.

Genji pulled himself up on a window sill, positioning himself so that he could see inside but wasn’t visible to someone who might walk past the window. The assassin inspected the build of the widow, and to his relief it was less secure than he had thought it would be.   
The price of giving some fancy ass people their widows pretty little frames to fit the furnishing, Genji smirked as he edged the window open with one of his throwing knives. One more check and he slipped inside, closing the window behind him. Genji moved down the hallway quickly but careful not to let his guard down, his steps feather light on the expensive looking carpet covering the floor.   
His steady breath was the only sound in the hallway and Genji pressed against a wall, listening carefully before taking a quick look around the corner. 

This floor had been empty from what he could tell when Genji had checked earlier, but you could never be too careful.  
The assassin let out a long breath. He needed to concentrate.

Zenyatta was waiting outside according to their plan. 

Genji was successfully inside, so far unnoticed. 

Mondatta was somewhere in the top floor of the hotel, for the time being, but he needed to hurry if he wanted to make sure he got to hear all the embarrassing stories of Zenyatta that Mondatta had in store, rather than deliver the monk waiting outside the sad news. That was not something Genji wanted to do.

The assassin lowered his form, sneaking past the closed doors and listening as he went. It wasn’t unnatural for the hallways to be empty, since the brotherhood preferred operating in secret. but the silence was unnerving and made any mistakes Genji would make, any sounds he might cause more prone to be noticed. It was him against the people who had watched him learn, and some even taught him themselves. 

Upon reaching the staircase, Genji still hadn’t encountered a single soul in the hallways. Something was wrong. This was going too well. Genji cursed himself for not preparing some way to contact Zenyatta. Now he had no choice but to trust some higher being out there to keep Zenyatta safe, without a way of knowing if he was alright. 

Genji snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps, getting closer at alarming rate. The assassin looked frantically for a place to hide, but the hallway furnished in a plain stylish fashion offered few to none spots he could possibly hide in. Genji felt a shiver go down his spine, desperately trying to suppress the panic threatening to get it’s grip on him. 

This time he couldn’t simply kill these people and flee the scene. This was something he wasn’t used to doing, and him ignoring that fact that was threatening to prove a fatal flaw in this rescue plan of his.

With nowhere to hide, Genji waited with his heart in his throat for the source of the sound to appear on the end of the stairs.   
Suddenly there was loud crash of something shattering, and the footsteps changed direction, getting further and further away accompanied with angry shouting. 

Genji stood still for few confused beats, but wasted no time in climbing the stairs to the next floor after he regained the control over his body again. Careless. Whatever it was that had saved him also meant Genji needed to act with more haste now, because the commotion had surely alerted the assassins in the building.

Genji moved swiftly, climbing one fleet of stairs after another, and begrudgingly he realised this was going to take much longer than he had originally hoped it would. Even with as good shape as Genji was in, the assassin began to get out of breath. 

Genji ignored the sting in his lungs, instead keeping his focus on his goal, and his senses sharpened in case of another encounter. Bitterly, he imagined how much easier this would have been with his brother at his side, his dragon vision far stronger and steadier than Genji’s. 

Even if it had been many years since he had been on a mission with Hanzo, he could never deny the upper hand fighting side by side with his brother gave them. Their abilities as personalities complemented each other on the field, even if as of late their relationship had gone downhill. Genji couldn’t deny it. He really missed his brother even if he would never admit it aloud. Especially now that running up the stairs felt like it was going to take small eternity, he would have loved to been able to have somebody to change casual jabs with.

The adrenaline made his blood rush, and Genji could sense his dragon responding to the sense of danger he felt. With clenched jaw the assassin forced himself to calm down, as he finally reached the end of the stairs. Quickly scanning his surroundings, Genji saw several doors in the hallway. 

Still trying to steady his breathing, Genji lowered his posture and made his way to the closest door, ears perked up for the smallest sound. When he heard nothing inside, the assassin moved on to the next door, and next and next.

  
‘No..’

 

Genji quickly went through the earlier events in his head. He had entered the hotel from the third floor, the top floor clear goal in his mind. He had come across only one or two people, and that was only barely too. It hadn’t even been actual encounter, since they had ran in the direction of that sound.

What had that sound been? Genji hadn’t paid it much attention in his panicked state, but what if the brotherhood had already moved Mondatta into another location?

Genji felt dread clawing at his stomach. If the assassins really had left the building, there was no way they hadn’t noticed Zenyatta. With Shimada clan’s dragons or not, the brotherhood’s members were no fools. 

It was a matter of seconds, he wasn’t going to loose Zenyatta, not him too. Genji rushed back towards the staircase, almost missing a quiet mumble from the room right behind him. Another person spoke up, clearly having heard Genji in his rush to get out. 

Another mistake. 

Genji moved his back against the wall, holding his breath and his eyes glued to the door the second he located the sound.   
All of his senses were more alive with the dragon inside of him sensing the danger, the adrenaline flowing though Genji like a cry for it to emerge. Everything else was subdued to white sound in the background, the result of years of ruthless training as Genji’s assassin instincts kicked in. 

Footsteps neared the door, halting for bare moment only for the door to slam open.

***

The cautious “Show yourself!”

shouted into the hallway was abruptly cut off, Genji’s blade slicing the man’s throat open in one swift strike. 

As if coming back to his senses, Genji stopped to stare at the form crumpling onto the floor, his eyes widening in shock as he saw at the blood on his hands. Though his consciousness screamed for him to stop, the smell of blood was drawing out the beast in him, and Genji stopped listening to the voice begging in the back of his head, as he heard more alarmed yelling inside the room. 

It was as if the assassins spoke in different language altogether, their words failing to reach Genji in his current state. He only saw them barking at each other, like meaningless sounds and he didn’t care who they were directed at.

Genji’s mouth twisted in sharp grin, eyes hungry for more with the blood of his first victim still warm on his skin. The dragon was growing stronger by the second, taking over Genji in it’s thirst for blood.

The unknown assassins in the room were gripping the handles of their weapons, some hesitating to attack. Somewhere far away Genji heard them speak, but the words never registered. A sweet sensation filled Genji as he smelled the growing fear, satisfying crunch complemented by a pained scream as a bone broke under his weight.

The alluring scent of iron hung in the air, and Genji licked his lips clean from blood, enjoying the taste, his eyes focusing on his next target.

All too soon there was only one whimpering figure crouched in the corner, bewildered look on it’s face as Genji walked closer. Somebody chuckled in the room, and strangely enough Genji could have sworn that was his voice laughing.

The distance between him and the trembling figure was soon closed, and Genji enjoyed the terror in the widened eyes of his prey. He lifted it in the air from the collar, the kicking and trashing around only enthralling him more. 

**

Before Genji could sink his blade in the soft flesh, something shot right past his face. Genji whipped his head to the direction of the attack and dropped the sobbing mess on the floor, something more intriguing having piqued his interest.

His new prey didn’t share the same terrified aura of his other victims, which annoyed him for some reason. 

 

-Everything hurt-

 

How could it not be scared? Genji wanted to make it scream in agony, maybe tearing off it’s limbs would be enough.

 

-No-

 

This wasn’t fun. No matter how close he got, it wasn’t scared. All Genji could sense was sadness, confusion at best.

 

-Make it stop-

 

Even though Genji was pinning it against a wall, it didn’t even whimper. Suddenly, it tried to touch him, causing Genji to jump back. Why was it acting like this?

 

-Don’t hurt him, please-

 

What was going on? His vision was becoming blurry, and the throbbing in his head made it difficult to concentrate.   
There were more footsteps, but Genji couldn’t focus on anything anymore. He staggered backwards, blindly searching for something to hold on to.

The impact from falling down never came, soothing warmth lulling him into darkness.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Zenyatta couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. Mondatta was safe, and he was cradling Genji in his arms, wounded and bloody but Zenyatta was already tending to his wounds. A man, who Zenyatta presumed was Genji’s brother was standing a bit to the side, having arrived only moments later than he had. 

 

\----------

 

Zenyatta had ventured into the building, despite his promise to Genji he had simply become too worried to wait outside. The hotel hallways had been eerily quiet, devoid of any marks of life. The omnic hadn’t come across anyone, so he had continued to look for Genji until he reached the top floor. 

What was waiting for him there, Zenyatta was still didn’t completely understand. 

What hit him first was the overwhelming smell of blood, and the red soaking the stained carpet, the crimson colour slowly spreading from a room with open door.

Then Zenyatta had seen Genji, soaked in blood, and for a moment Zenyatta had thought he was witnessing a fight Genji was losing, but when he called out for Genji, the man didn’t answer. Not as much as turn to look at Zenyatta.

The worry for his master momentarily causing him to ignore this, Zenyatta called out to Mondatta. From inside of the room, Mondatta answered him but there was unusual edge to his voice. Zenyatta had never in his whole life witnessed Mondatta showing his emotions so clearly, and the fear in his behaviour briefly confused the younger omnic. 

Zenyatta rushed towards the room to free Mondatta from his bindings, but the sight made him freeze in the doorway. There was so much blood, and the corpses lying on the floor were so badly damaged Zenyatta couldn’t even tell what kind of faces they had once had.

Zenyatta pushed his shock aside, hurrying over to help Mondatta. He managed to get the ropes off, and hugged his master in relief. Zenyatta was embracing his master, relief washing over him, but suddenly he heard a low laughter from Genji’s direction. 

There was something so wrong about the sound, the voice foreign though it came from Genji. Nothing like the cheery tones Zenyatta had fallen in love with. This wasn’t the Genji he knew. 

Zenyatta turned back just in time to see Genji strangling an assassin, who pleaded for his life in terror. He couldn’t have been much older than him, but there was no hint of mercy in Genji’s expression. His stunning smile had been replaced with a wicked grin.   
Zenyatta couldn’t let him continue doing this. The omnic made his orbs wake from their slumber, channelling his energy through them. He shot a beacon of light past Genji’s face, hoping to get his attention.

It worked. Genji abruptly dropped the man from his hold, turning to face Zenyatta. There was no sign of recognition in his expression, only hungry gleam in Genji’s eyes, something animalistic that made Zenyatta shiver. 

Something in Genji’s behaviour reminded Zenyatta of the tattoo on his leg he had seen back at the hotel. A dragon. Something Genji hadn’t wanted to talk about, his smile fading away at the mention of the inked predator on the skin of his leg.

Zenyatta’s mind raced as he slowly backed away from Genji into the hallway, trying to speak to him the whole time. 

No matter how desperately he called out to him, Genji didn’t seem to react. For some reason Zenyatta couldn’t find it in himself to be scared of Genji, though all of his senses screamed of danger. He only felt immense sadness, wanting to help Genji. Deep inside, Zenyatta knew Genji was suffering and the only thing he wanted was to be able to help him.

The next thing Zenyatta realised he had his back against a wall, and Genji had closed the distance between them.

Genji was looking at Zenyatta, standing right before him, but still he wasn’t there. 

The malice in his expression had melted into frustration, confusion becoming increasingly apparent on Genji’s face as he leaned over Zenyatta. Hopeful, the omnic tried calling his name again, reaching his hand out to touch Genji’s face.

The man flinched away at the touch, blinking his eyes furiously. Before Zenyatta might have wanted to run away with Mondatta at this chance, but before he even knew what he was doing, Zenyatta had placed one of his orbs on Genji, his core aching painfully as the assassin almost lost his balance holding onto his head, pain vivid on his face.

When Genji looked up, Zenyatta imagined he saw a hint of the man he knew, pleading for help. Zenyatta caught Genji right before he lost his balance, sitting down on the floor with the bloody man cradled in his lap, hugging him close to his chest.

 

“Everything will be fine, you are safe now, Genji..” 

 

He hoped somehow Genji would heard his whisper, Zenyatta could sense the turmoil inside Genji stronger than any discord he had ever felt before, and it ached his core he could do nothing to help.

The omnic saw familiar pair of feet enter his field of vision, and looked up to face Mondatta. His master looked at Genji sceptically, still wary of the man though he was unconscious. Zenyatta shook his head, answering the unspoken question.

 

“I do not know what happened..”

Mondatta seemed to feel uneasy, taking a step further away from Zenyatta, who was still holding Genji.

 

“Do you realise what he das done? Please Zenyatta, do not go near him, who knows when will he wake up again.”

 

“You do not understand, he-..! Please forgive me, master... I know you mean well, but I trust him, Genji would never hurt me..”

 

Mondatta was about to argue, but another figure appeared from the stairs, interrupting their conversation. As soon as the man saw Mondatta and Zenyatta with Genji, his face twisted in anger and he threw a knife so it stuck on the floor at their feet.

 

“This is a warning. Leave him where you are and back off. I won’t miss next time.” 

 

The words were grumbled with anger, mistakenly directed at the omnics for Genji’s state, Zenyatta realised.  
The man had a striking resemblance to Genji, though he was older, and Zenyatta understood this must be the brother Genji had spoken of.

The man dropped into combat stance, eyes on his unconscious brother’s figure as he grumbled:

 

“Did you not hear me the first time, I told you to move away from Genji..!”

 

Zenyatta was first of the two omnics to speak up, Mondatta to confused and unfamiliar with the name.

 

“Peace, friend. I was here to help my brother Mondatta escape with Genji. He had told me to wait outside, which I did until I got too worried and went to look for him..” 

 

Zenyatta looked down at Genji’s face, wiping bit of the blood from his face. When he faced Genji’s brother again, he looked as if he finally recognized Zenyatta.

 

“Are you not the omnic my brother was ordered to-“

 

Zenyatta nodded

 

“Yes. I am Tekhartha Zenyatta. And I do not know why, but Genji did not seem to recognise me when I called his name, he was covered in blood... For a moment I thought it was his own and I feared he was severely wounded, but then I saw the corpses.”

 

The man glanced to their side, and from the way his face paled at the bloody sight, Zenyatta knew this came as shock to Genji’s brother as well. Then he seemed to fall deep in thought, processing what Zenyatta had just told him. With a long sigh, he brought his index finger and thumb up to his face to rub the bridge of his nose.

 

“I was afraid this might have happened, only I didn’t except it would be so soon.. Thank you, for stopping my brother. My name is Hanzo Shimada, Genji’s older brother, as you might already know.”

 

There was twinge of sadness in Hanzo’s voice, and a look of quilt washed over his face as he looked at Genji.  
Mondatta had been quiet during the whole exchange, following the conversation from the side, only speaking up now.

 

“Zenyatta, what is the meaning of this? What was this man sent to do to you?” 

 

Zenyatta almost flinched at the harsh tone in which his master spoke whilst looking at Genji. Zenyatta wanted to let Mondatta hear the whole truth, he needed to know every side of the story before he passed his judgement on Genji, but the younger omnic couldn’t exactly blame his master for doubting Genji considering the circumstances they had met in. 

 

“Please, master I promise I will tell you everything afterwards, but for now I need you to trust me, to trust him..”  
Zenyatta looked down at the unconscious man lying on his lap, completely unaware of the things happening around him.   
“I possibly would not be here now if it was not for Genji.”

 

Mondatta seemed to be at loss for words, something uncharacteristic for him, only unnerving Zenyatta further. Then his brother figure sighed, lowering himself on his knees, to face Zenyatta on his eye level.

 

“I do trust you, my dear brother. But I also know that you have a tendency for recklessness more often than I would like.. No matter what happened, I am happy to see you are safe, Zenyatta. I will hold you onto that promise to explain things later on, though.”

 

There was fondness in the tone Mondatta spoke in, and his teasing caused Zenyatta to lower his head slightly in embarrassment.

 

“Thank you, master.. No, thank you brother.”

 

Zenyatta answered with gratitude in kind, and Mondatta stood back up.

 

“I am still displeased to see you go against my wishes without second thoughts, my dear brother.”

 

It took a while for Zenyatta to figure out Mondatta was referring to him using his orb of harmony on Genji, but there was something in his voice told Zenyatta he wasn’t actually mad.

The younger Shambali monk laughed, surprised to find Mondatta was capable of humour.

 

“I would say I am sorry, master, but I would never hesitate to help Genji. He is very... dear friend to me.”

 

Mondatta only shook his head, before turning back to Hanzo who had allowed the omnics their privacy the best he could, turning away from them until now.

 

“ I am Tekhartha Mondatta, forgive me my rudeness for not introducing myself earlier. I believe there is much we need to discuss but right now, it may be best that leaving this place is our first priority.”

 

Hanzo nodded, not minding the delayed introduction.

 

“I was here looking to find my brother so I could stop him before this could happen, but I do not know if I would have been able to stop him had I found Genji in that state. I am truly grateful, Tekhartha.” 

 

His last words Hanzo directed at Zenyatta, bowing his head respectfully. Forgotten in the heat of the moment, the lone surviving assassin made noise as he stumbled, trying to steady himself against the door frame and getting the attention of the group in the hallway.

His face was still painted with terror, and he was scrambled backwards when he saw Genji while laughing hysterically.

 

“Are you crazy??! Grateful for stopping him? You would have been better off killing that monster!”

 

Hanzo grunted and furrowed his brows at the words, and Zenyatta noticed his knuckles paling around the end of the knife he was holding.

 

“Watch what you say about my brother you fool..! Do you not know who you are talking about..?!”

 

The assassin faltered under Hanzo’s sharp gaze, but spit on the floor resentfully and continued: 

 

“A traitor! And a sorry brother of his who’s just a senseless monster at this point..! The brotherhood should just have gotten rid of him ages ago, that freak could have gone out of control anytime..!”

 

Hanzo gritted his teeth, but didn’t deny any of what the mess the man said, instead averting his eyes. Then the older Shimada turned on his heels and faced Zenyatta.

 

“Let me carry him. We need to get out of here, now.” 

 

Zenyatta nodded, watching as Hanzo lifted Genji onto his back. Despite the situation, he couldn’t help but worry for Genji’s well being.   
Zenyatta missed seeing Genji smile, missed hearing his laughter. Zenyatta missed him so terribly even though it hadn’t even been an hour since they last spoke.

He couldn’t go on without him, nothing would be the same without Genji in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot kicks in! (finally) 
> 
> I felt like writing in between studying for exams and I hope you enjoyed the chapter..! I hope some things that happened earlier will make a bit more sense now, everything is slowly coming together in the next updates..! Love you all! Again thank you for all the comments, they make me so happy ❤


	9. Chapter 9

“You... Do not know what happened?”

Hanzo sighed, throwing a guilty look in the direction where his younger sibling laid unconscious. The older Shimada’s frown deepened, and Zenyatta could tell the man was still attempting to sort out everything in his head. He could not be blamed, everything had happened so quickly, everybody seemed to be in a sort of daze.

“I would rather say this was a surprise, yes, but not a completely unexpected one.”

Zenyatta noticed Hanzo was resting his right hand on his left upper arm, most likely unconsciously gripping his sleeve as he spoke.

“I suppose you deserve to hear everything from the start, seeing I owe my brother being alive to you, Tekhartha. Again, I cannot express my gratitude-“

Zenyatta silenced the older sibling with a shake of his head, before Hanzo could start thanking the monk yet again. 

“Be at ease, friend. I know your brother would have done the same for me, and I would do anything in my power to help Genji again. I do not want to think how many times I could have lost my life, if it had not been for him. The most important thing is, Genji is safe, as are all of us.”

Zenyatta faced Mondatta, and briefly he could feel the ghost of ache in his core again, for the fear of losing his master. The younger omnic looked back at Hanzo, his voice gentle but firm, leaving no room for argument.

“Genji was here tonight because of me. I knew it was asking much, and that he had no real reason to save Mondatta. We both knew he could well have refused. Genji knew he had no obligation to endanger himself like this, but still he did not refuse my selfish request.”

Zenyatta couldn’t help but look down at Genji’s face, the assassin’s head resting on his lap. Neither Mondatta or Hanzo had questioned him when Zenyatta had positioned Genji like this upon their arrival, even if his orb of harmony was no longer on the man. 

Genji’s clothes were tattered and stained with blood, the scent of iron hanging heavy in the room. Most of the blood spilled had not been his, but there were gashes littering his arms and upper body of which Zenyatta had already healed the most, as well as several small wounds slicing through the skin of his face. 

It looked like Genji hadn’t as much as bothered to try and avoid the assassin’s desperate counter attacks, the way the men had been able to injure him despite the horrendous bloodbath. Zenyatta almost felt sick knowing it was likely exactly what had happened.   
As if to clear the scene from his mind, the omnic looked back up at the older Shimada, who had fallen silent. Hanzo seemed to hesitate a moment longer, before pulling up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo with two blue dragons, completely covering what was visible of the skin of his left arm.

Zenyatta immediately remembered Genji’s tattoo he had seen back at the hotel. It had been almost identical to the one Hanzo had on his arm, but the younger sibling had only one dragon tattooed to on his leg, scales painted vibrant green similar to his hair instead of blue. 

Briefly Zenyatta wondered if Genji had dyed his hair deliberately to match with the tattoo, that would be so very like him. The omnic monk shook his head at the thought with small smile, before focusing back on Hanzo.

The older assassin glanced up at Zenyatta from his tattoo, exasperated but fond smile weakly tugging at a corner of his mouth.

“I have a feeling Genji has shown you his tattoo, even though I made him promise he would avoid that... Sometimes- Sometimes that touch starving nature of his makes the task impossible and pointless, from his point of view..”

By the end of his sentence Hanzo had averted his eyes, the tips of his ears slightly red. Zenyatta would have blinked in confusion had he been able to, until he realised what the older Shimada was hinting at.

“You certainly know your brother well.”

Somehow -possibly due to getting used to Genji’s continuous flirting- Zenyatta wasn’t embarrassed at the misunderstanding on Hanzo’s behalf, but instead heard himself let out amused laughter.

“I must admit behaviour of the sort certainly seems fitting for Genji, but my seeing his tattoo did not happed in the circumstances you seem to think.”  
Hanzo seemed confused at the claim, silently moving his eyes on his unconscious brother.

“I- My apologies for making suppositions, but I thought certainly...” Hanzo seemed thoughtful, his knitted eyebrows forming a wrinkle on his forehead. After a while, warm smile came over his features, and the look in the older Shimada’s eyes softened.

“Maybe he has grown, after all, in the time our interactions were reduced to simple greetings when passing each other by in the creed’s hallways.”  
Hanzo let his eyes stray away from his brother’s form, directing his attention back at the two omnics.

“I do not know how much Genji has already told you, and perhaps it is better that way.”  
Hanzo sighed

“He hardly ever bothered keeping guild’s secrets to begin with. You must understand however, that after telling you anything concerning the guild I cannot guarantee your safety- much like with my brother, after the brotherhood learns he is still alive. According to the creed’s regulations no one outside the guild should even know of it’s existence.”

For a moment Zenyatta sat in silence, before looking at Mondatta. To his surprise, the Shambali master didn’t look like he was hesitating over hearing the story. Mondatta had crossed his hands in his lap, sitting in lotus pose, the image of balance itself.   
It had been a while since Zenyatta had seen his master like this, without cheering audience, peacefully sitting with his lights ever so slightly dimmed. Mondatta seemed to have noticed Zenyatta’s stare, lifting his head to face his student.

“Why do you hesitate, brother Zenyatta? You desire to know more about this man, do you not?”

Zenyatta weighed the words in his mind, not knowing what to say. Mondatta waited patiently, until Zenyatta spoke again:

“I truly wish I could understand Genji better, to be able to help him to the best of my abilities, but...”

Zenyatta hesitated, his gaze wandering to Genji.

“Then the answer is rather simple, Is it not?”

“...I would not want to endanger you again, master Mondatta...”

The Shambali leader hummed thoughtfully after hearing his pupil’s concern, understanding well the fear of losing someone. Omnics all over the world were still discriminated against, and many fell victim to lethal hate crimes.

“Nothing is more frightening than lack of knowledge. We cannot know our future, which is why it often scares us. My dear pupil, it is not difficult to tell how close you have become with the younger Shimada and I would never intentionally deny you information significant in helping this person who is so precious to you.” 

Zenyatta looked up in surprise, when he felt Mondatta lower a hand on his shoulder.

“We will never know what tomorrow brings us, which is why a chance to learn should never be wasted. Do not worry yourself, Zenyatta. You have arrived at crossroads on the path you have chosen, and as your brother and master I wish for you to choose the fork in the road that you truly desire to follow. ”

Zenyatta was quiet a while longer, but he would have smiled had he been able to. All those years ago Mondatta had been the one to help him open his eyes to see things that were so obvious, but which he never managed to notice on his own. So much had changed since then, but still his master remained the same. Or perhaps it was Zenyatta himself that had remained the same, never truly living with his eyes open.

Though no sign of facial expression could be seen from his faceplate, the smile was clearly heard from the younger omnic’s voice:

“...Thank you, Mondatta.” 

Zenyatta then turned to Hanzo, his newfound resolve firm.

“You wish to hear what I have to say, then?”

 

Both omnics nodded, and Hanzo took that as initiative to begin, closing his eyes to look back to the beginning of the tale of the Shimada brothers.

“We were born only three years apart, but our lives were significantly different. As the older brother, I was destined too become the head of the Shimada clan, which at the time was a family with great power. Genji on the other hand had more freedom, but the Shimada clan did not raise to power with time and perseverance only.”

Hanzo rolled his sleeve back down to cover the dragon tattoo.

“As heirs to the Shimada bloodline, we were both granted our spiritual guardians, of sorts. At the age of fifteen, when one is supposed to have reached certain point of physical and emotional balance, the dragon is tattooed on one’s skin, as a mark of the bond between the dragon and it’s master, as well as proof of belonging to the Shimada clan. It is not until then the actual training to control the dragon begins, which naturally means I started my training three years before Genji even got his tattoo.”

Zenyatta noticed the older Shimada clenching and unclenching his fists on his lap.

“As I mentioned earlier, Genji was never one to bother himself with the family’s business. On the contrary, father would much have liked him to take part in the family matters, but my little brother held very little interest in those things. 

He rather preferred spending his time outside the family property, only arriving for the daily training sessions necessary to attend in order to attain the control of his dragon when the time was due. If he only had been as enthusiastic about business meetings..”

It could be seen on Hanzo’s face that telling the story freshened memories he would rather have forgotten, but he continued speaking.

“The elders showed distrust in my brother’s ability to control a dragon. Genji was never told any of this, but the clan elders deemed it unsafe to grant Genji his spiritual guardian, they said he was too reckless to be able to keep the control of it’s power. 

Our father, he had faith in Genji. Despite what the elders said, he did not listen. Father was sure my brother had what it took, and he wasn’t wrong.”

Nostalgic smile tugged at Hanzo’s mouth corners. His expression even held a bit of pride remembering how his brother had exceeded the elder’s expectations.

“Once Genji turned fifteen he was bestowed the symbol his dragon, and I cannot remember a day I would have seen him shine more with pride. It was the one thing the elders couldn’t have taken away from him. Something he had worked hard for years to achieve.”

Zenyatta had been listening intently, absentmindedly combing his fingers through Genji’s hair. He could imagine what it had felt like, having no control over his own life. He had been like that too, once. It was difficult for Zenyatta to try and imagine Genji sitting in a meeting room, not now, much less ten years ago. 

“Genji had barely started learning the ways of controlling his dragon, when our mother fell ill. It was hard hit to us brothers, but to our father even more so. The illness was incurable. We were helpless, forced to follow from the side how mother withered away, smiling until death claimed her, telling us how proud she was of us all.”

A twinge of pain momentarily showed from Hanzo’s face.

“After mother’s passing, father changed. Genji began spending more and more time outside the walls of the mansion. He even began skipping his lessons every now and then.”

Hanzo’s expression turned bitter, the look in his eyes distant as he kept tearing open the invisible wounds from the Shimada brothers’ past.

“Soon the elders started talking behind father’s back, saying he wasn’t fit to rule anymore. They said it was a mistake to give the dragon to Genji: They would have denied him the Shimada name if they could.

It didn’t take long to notice father had lost his will to go on. Mother had took a part of him to her early grave with her, and not too long after her passing father got an order from the family doctor to take a break from working. He couldn’t do that, not now that everything reminded him of mother.”

 

A silence fell over the room, as the omnics waited quietly for Hanzo to continue. Zenyatta let his other hand rest on Genji’s arm, while the other gently stroked the bloody skin of Genji’s face, avoiding the wounds he had only just healed with his harmony orb. Mondatta was sitting still, seemingly not paying attention but Zenyatta knew he was concentrating on the story, silently progressing what Hanzo was telling them.

“Father’s death was inevitable. Sometimes he would act like everything was as before, spending time with me and Genji. But as soon as we returned to the Shimada mansion and mother wasn’t there to welcome us back, it was like the light had dimmed from his eyes.

He saw no reason to keep living. Father worked himself to death, trying to distract himself from his grief.

Losing both of our parent within such a short amount of time was hard for us both, but especially so for Genji. He was lingering on the border of breakdown, and one night he stumbled upon the elders’ meeting, angry and drunk... I was meditating in my room, when I heard their screams.”

Hanzo leaned his head to his hands, and when he continued his tone was weaker than before.

“I thought I had lost my brother to a beast that night. I had never heard of Shimada dragon taking control of their master, I was terrified when I arrived at the scene. From what happened earlier... I assume you can imagine what it was like... I never imagined it could happen again.”

Zenyatta understood now better the feelings that had flashed through his mind the night he had first put his orb of harmony on Genji. He had tried not to think about the emotions, feeling like he was invading Genji’s privacy, but under normal circumstances orb of harmony shouldn’t even reveal the target’s negative feelings. 

It hurt Zenyatta to remember the tone in which Genji had spoken of himself. A killer. The burden of having taken so many lives. Zenyatta had known Genji was troubled from what he had told the monk himself, but now even more so than before Zenyatta understood, and felt huge urge to be there for Genji. To help him come in terms with himself. 

“I was the heir to the clan, but Genji would never have been allowed to live if it had been found out the elders had died by his hands. So we escaped. I carried my unconscious brother as far as my feed took us, and took care of him until he woke up. I tried to help Genji the best I could, but after fleeing the Shimada manor there was no proper teacher to help him learn controlling the dragon. My training too, was still in progress, but I already knew everything I needed to be able to learn the rest on my own. Genji on the other hand, had only been taught the bare basics in the few months after he had gotten the tattoo.”

Bitterly, Hanzo added:

“It was no wonder Genji lashed out, really. The elders had me in the brink of my self-restraint everyday. But he was in more vulnerable state. He was younger, he had just received his dragon and knew absolutely nothing about controlling it. Ironically, in the end the elder’s worst fear ultimately killed them, fuelled by their own actions.”

“Is there nothing we can do to help Genji..?” Zenyatta asked silently.

“Killing a man leaves deep marks, and ever since the brotherhood took us in and taught us their ways, life has been everything but easy on him. Even I could see how much this life was making him suffer, and though no amount of grief makes killing right, that is the way the brotherhood lives. The ways of Shimada weren’t much different as a yakuza family, but Genji never did like the life he was destined with back in Hanamura.”

For the first time since Hanzo started his explanation, Mondatta spoke:

“Your brother lacks the balance to control his dragon.”

Hanzo nodded, his expression grim.

“Like this, I’m afraid he might lose control again.”

“Perhaps I am able to be of help to him..?”

Both Hanzo and Mondatta seemed somewhat surprised by this suggestion, turning to look at Zenyatta.

“I was once in somewhat similar situation, though I cannot say my circumstances were nearly as serious as Genji’s... But I thought that perhaps, with time I could help him like the Shambali once helped me.”

The older of the Shimada siblings glanced at his brother, thinking, before he directed his gaze back at Zenyatta.

“You have proven yourself worthy of trust, but how could you possibly help him?” There was no doubt or belittling meaning behind Hanzo’s words. His face reflected the honest questions on his mind as he spoke, a little spark of hope lighting up in his eyes.  
Mondatta chuckled warmly, lifting his chin slightly with pride.

“You must not underestimate the Shambali, mister Shimada. Zenyatta is worthy of the title of master himself, I bear little doubt he would not be able to guide your brother onto the path of light, away from the doubts and to finding his true self.”

Mondatta turned to face the younger monk next, his voice turning serious.

“I feel as your mentor I am obliged to ask, are you confident you wish to do this, Zenyatta? It will be a long road, but if that is what you truly desire, I will not attempt to stop you.”

Zenyatta nodded without hesitation, his hands moving protectively to Genji’s shoulders

Hanzo had followed the exchange quietly, weighing the situation.

“I suppose that is what would be best for Genji. I feel quilt knowing I was not able to teach him how to control his dragon, but at least knowing he is in good hands sets my mind at ease.”

The older brother stood up, patting dust from his clothes.

“To teach your brother would mean he needs to stay with the Shambali, for the time being. Will you not be accompanying him then?”

Mondatta followed Hanzo with his sight, as the assassin made his way towards the door.

“I appreciate the offer, but life of the kind is not meant for me.”

-a pause-

“Years ago I would have said the same for my brother, but it seems Genji has found a reason to bare with lessons he could not deal with in his youth.” 

One of Hanzo’s mouth corners was lifted in small smile, as he looked back at his brother over his shoulder.

“I promise to help Genji in any way I am able to.” Zenyatta looked straight at Hanzo, determined he would never let this happen to Genji again. 

The assassin looked back a the younger omnic, standing quietly in the doorway. Then Hanzo closed his eyes and nodded, before he disappeared from sight

“It would be for the best if we returned to the Shambali, the hotel is not too far away form here, master.”

“Hmm, is that so.. I thought you would stop calling me that now, Zenyatta.” 

There was amusement in Mondatta’s voice, and the younger monk couldn’t help the laughter escaping his voicebox.

“I suppose old habits do not die so easily” Zenyatta paused, thinking, before he continued: “Do you really think I am ready to bear the title of Shambali master..?”

Mondatta stood up, slowly, with the grace Zenyatta had spent years watching and looking up to.

“The answer for that question is rather needles to put in words, is it not?”

The lead figure of the Shambali stood before Zenyatta, looking somewhere far the Zenyatta couldn’t see. Mondatta clasped his hands behind his back, a habit from since the younger omnic had first witnessed one of Mondatta’s speeches.

“You must be worried for him.”

Zenyatta hummed quietly and repositioned Genji better on his lap with care, before floating up from where he had been sitting on the floor.

“Thus I suggest we must be on our way, the sooner the better. I have much to tell you but that will need to wait. It is highly likely that the older Shimada brother left ahead of us to distract this organisation. We should not let his effort go to waste.”

As quietly as two omnics possibly could, Zenyatta made his way out of the building, Mondatta following close behind. There was haste in their steps, the burning knowledge of the possibility of their pursuers still being close by. 

Slowly, their surroundings were changing. Zenyatta could already recognise the familiar stores he had walked by during their stay, and hope bubbled up in his chest. Mondatta was safe, Genji was hurt but not beyond saving. 

Everything would turn out alright.

 

Until he heard a shot.

 

Everything stopped. 

Zenyatta waited for the pain to come, but it never came. Then realisation hit him, and terrified, the omnic turned around. 

Mondatta had been walking right behind him. They had been so close to safety. People began screaming, panic spreading like a wildfire, but all Zenyatta heard was the sound of gunshot ringing in his system. Mondatta was falling towards the ground and it was as if Zenyatta had been following the scene from outside. 

Zenyatta saw his hand reaching out towards Mondatta, but he was too far away, too many people rushing past him, pushing him in the current of panicked civilians. 

He heard a pained cry as Mondatta hit the ground, and though the sound came from his own voicebox it sounded unfamiliar. 

Zenyatta struggled to hold Genji close, trying his best to protect him from the violent pushing. The unconscious assassin’s limp body weighed down on the omnic as he desperately fought against the current of people, taking Zenyatta only further away. 

He prayed to the Iris, pleading this wasn’t the last they ever got to see from each other.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long! I'm finally done with my exams, thank you for bearing with me for such a long time. Thank you everybody who wished me luck and waited patiently! It took a good while but I'm happy to announce that Fly, Little Sparrow is back to updating regularly! 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and I'm glad you hopped on the boat all new readers, comments are highly appreciated as always, you people never cease to make me happy with your kind words..!


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly brilliant golden light engulfed Zenyatta, making his movements feel effortless, but the monk didn’t stop to wonder what had happened.

The frightened people made way for him, as Zenyatta hurriedly floated to Mondatta, attempting to pick him up. To his surprise three extra pairs of arms made out of glowing, warm light reached out from behind his back, holding Mondatta close to him.

  
The lights on Mondatta’s forehead were flickering on and off, broken voice trying to call out to Zenyatta’s name.

“Everything is allright master, do not worry for me.”

The street was deserted in a matter of minutes, leaving Zenyatta alone with both his unconscious friend and his master, fighting for his life, laying on his arms.

“Zenyatta, you truly have become one with the Iris.. I am so proud.”

“Master, please do not try to speak-“

Zenyatta was desperate, barely keeping hysteria at bay as the two persons he held dearest to him both were drifting further and further away from him. 

Suddenly, Zenyatta noticed Genji was stirring weakly, and the gaping bullet hole on Mondatta’s chest was closing. The talk of the Iris from his master suddenly made sense to him, when before Zenyatta hadn’t understood his meaning. 

Zenyatta had reached for the Iris and his call had been answered. This was the full potential of his healing power, his orb of harmony fully manifested. 

The assassin’s eyes fluttered open, but he closed them in the bright shine.

“Zenyatta..?” 

Zenyatta couldn’t bring himself to answer, instead hugging Genji against his chest the second he mumbled his name.

“Thank the Iris..!”

“Zen- what happened..?” Genji had frozen in place, looking down at his bloody clothes and Mondatta, colour faded from his face.

“What did I do? Why can’t I remember-“

His breath was hitching in his throat, and Zenyatta could almost see the possible scenarios swarming the assassin’s head from the pained confusion in his eyes. The monk placed a hand on his cheek, trying to ground Genji.

“Genji, be at peace, this is not your doing.” Zenyatta wasn’t sure whether knowing his actual deeds would make Genji feel any better, but at least he wanted the assassin to know he wasn’t responsible for this.

“Why- Zenyatta, what’s going on..?” The quiet terror in Genji’s voice was heart breaking, and it wasn’t difficult to distinguish the weak trembling of his body

“All will be well, you are safe now.” 

The omnic pressed their foreheads together, not sure whether to calm his own core or to reassure Genji of his previous statement, most likely both. 

“I thought- I’m so glad I didn’t hurt you..!”

-a pause-

“It happened again didn’t it..?” 

Suddenly the assassin was getting up, trying to stand on his wobbly feet. Zenyatta reached his hand out as if to stop the attempt, but Genji shook his head, giving small squeeze to the omnic’s hand. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll manage. Mondatta needs your help more than I do right now..” 

Genji gave him a weak smile in reassurance, but not long after he had finished the sentence, his knees buckled. The monk caught Genji before he fell, worry swarming in his mind. He wanted to hold Genji, carry him all the way back but the light of the Iris was starting to fade. He couldn’t bear the strain much longer and they both knew it.

Zenyatta let Genji lean on his shoulder, trying to ignore the way how difficult his breathing sounded, and gently lifted Mondatta to his lap, his metallic arms wrapping around his master.

 

This wasn’t how things should have turned out. 

Genji had saved Mondatta. He had been safe and sound only mere moments ago, but now he was laying unconscious on his brother’s lap. 

Zenyatta didn’t want to lose hope. The shot should have been lethal, but the machinery in Mondatta’s body was still running. The lights on his forehead still lit, yet the glow was dim. 

 

“We- should probably go..” 

Genji’s breath hitched painfully, and Zenyatta felt so helpless, his core twisting knowing the assassin shouldn’t be up yet. The light of the Iris might have healed his body, but Zenyatta had no way of knowing the inner turmoil Genji was fighting. Not the full extent of it. 

The spiritual being that was meant to guard him had just taken control of Genji, and not for the first time either if Hanzo was to be believed. And in all honesty Zenyatta saw no reason to distrust the elder Shimada, not after all he had done to help them, help Genji.

The monk nodded quietly, starting towards the direction they had been headed before the assault. Zenyatta moved slowly, stopping every now and then to let Genji rest. They took the alleyways instead of the main road, longer but safer option. 

There was a mocking voice in the omnic’s head at the notion of ‘safe’, but Zenyatta knew they couldn’t afford to think about it now. If their pursuers were to notice the assassination attempt on Mondatta had failed, there was small chance of them surviving another attack.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Genji took another faltering step, his surrounding blurring together.

‘Spiritual guardian. Some loyal guardian mine is.’ The assassin though bitterly, trying to regain his balance by seeking support from the brick wall. 

How had it happened again? All Genji could remember was entering the building to look for Mondatta, getting all the way up to the top floor only to realise the Shambali monk was nowhere to be found. Afterwards, nothing.

Genji squinted his eyes, trying to remember, but all he got was sharp twinge of pain in his head. He gave small smile to Zenyatta who had stopped little further ahead to give him worried look with a small tilt of his head.

Like he actually cared. Genji wanted to hold onto the warm feeling that buzzed in his chest every time the omnic acted like Genji mattered. They knew nothing about each other but still they knew everything, at the same time. The assassin caught up with Zenyatta concentrating on his breath to keep himself up and walking. He wondered what happened after his memories got blurred.

His clothes were stained with dried blood, the scent stuck to him like it was a part of him. Genji’s gut twisted uncomfortably. So the elders hadn’t been the only ones ending up on the wrong end of his blade. How come everywhere he went only death followed?

Genji felt a tug at the border of his consciousness, and immediately stilled on his feet. 

A familiar feeling. 

His dragon was attempting to surface, and the assassin closed his eyes to concentrate on wrestling it under control again. 

A deep breath and his aura flared up to tame the restless dragon. He had to seriously concentrate this time, the spirit wasn’t giving up as easily as it usually would have. Finally the dragon gave in, and Genji felt a hand jostling his shoulder.

“..nji..gen..i- Genji!”

His eyes snapped open, faced by frantic Zenyatta calling his name like a mantra. The assassin blinked his eyes in confusion few times, until it dawned to him he had most likely scared the hell out of Zenyatta. In fact he could feel cold sweat rolling down his back, he couldn’t really blame the omnic for his nervousness. 

For a moment he had almost faltered there, the dragon seeming stronger than before in their struggle for power over each other.  
Genji shook his head, letting his head bump against Zenyatta’s. The assassin couldn’t help a small smile when the monk yelped in surprise.

“Sorry I startled you. This happens sometimes, I guess you could say my dragon can tell when I-“

He hesitated, a bitter smile coming to his lips and he swallowed his stupid pride. It had never done him any good anyway.

“It...knows when I’m at my weakest. When is the best time to try and gain the control.”

‘Again.’ 

He almost added, but stopped himself when he thought of the omnic constantly worrying for him. No use wallowing in self pity and making Zenyatta feel worse about it. Genji pulled apart to look at Zenyatta when the monk remained silent, but before he could say anything, Zenyatta spoke quietly:

“Your brother told us everything. About your past.”

There was hesitance in his tone, as if afraid he had somehow overstepped his boundaries. Genji couldn’t deny he would have been uncomfortable had this been someone else, but somehow he couldn’t find it in himself to feel angry Zenyatta knew. Instead the assassin let out exhausted sigh, letting himself slump on the ground.

“So you met Hanzo, huh?”

Genji stared blankly above, not knowing how to feel about his brother lately. Ultimately, he did owe his life to his older brother and he doubted he could ever really hate him, but the years hadn’t been kind on the Shimada brothers. Genji could hardly remember when they had spoken for the last time, save for the time they were pointing weapons at each other, muttering threats from between gritted teeth.

“He still cares deeply for you, Genji.”

Caught off guard, Genji turned to look at Zenyatta, his mouth gaping slightly open. Then he brought a hand down along his face, covering the beginning of a small smile on his lips. Genji might have hidden his mouth behind his hand, but the smile was evident on his features, fond look in his deep brown eyes.

“After everything is back to normal..”

The reality of the words grounded the assassin, the happiness fading from his expression. What was his ‘normal’?

“Would you stay with the Shambali..?”

Genji almost missed the meaning of the words in his melancholy thoughts, but the barely noticeable nervous stutter to anyone else hit him like a truck.

“What..?”

Genji was left his mouth hanging open like a goldfish, until he realised to close it. On the side note, he really needed to stop doing that.  
There it was again. The bashful behaviour Zenyatta adopted whenever he was embarrassed. Genji could almost forget the dizziness his dragon caused him right now, or perhaps Zenyatta just made him twice as dizzy. 

“You’d really be okay with that?”

Hopeful.

“I- I really wish to be able to help you, but I do not see how else I could do it... Something like Shambali really is not something you are used to after all, is it?”

Flustered, so adorable.

“No, I meant that you’d really do that? Let me come with you?”

“Only if you would like to-“

Zenyatta couldn’t finish his sentence before Genji latched on him, earning the assassin startled yelp.

“Ge-Genji, Mondatta-“ The younger omnic was still holding Mondatta on his lap, but judging from his fidgeting Genji was making his task a bit difficult.

“Sorry, I’ll hold back until we get to the hotel.” The assassin threw a mischievous grin in the monk’s direction, and the adorable blush was worth the dizzy spell Genji got from getting up so suddenly tenfold. The assassin smiled contently as he started following

Zenyatta back towards the hotel, the rest of the way passing in comfortable silence. The scene had helped them both relax to some extent, but Mondatta’s condition was still a source of concern for them both.

Despite Genji assuring him it was fine, Zenyatta stopped every now and then to allow Genji a moment to take a breather. Secretly the assassin was grateful for the act, and smiled at the omnic’s considerate behaviour fondly. Though he wouldn’t willingly admit it aloud, Genji was mentally exhausted by the dragon rebelling against him. Zenyatta’s light had healed his bodily wounds and helped him recover from his unconscious state, but essentially the strain from struggling against his dragon and keeping it under control was still there.

The hotel finally came into their view, and Genji couldn’t stop a small sigh of relief from slipping out. Genji had woken up in the middle of deserted streets, devoid of the usual buzzing from large crowds of busy people. He hadn’t really had the time to ask what had happened, but it didn’t take a lot to be able to guess from the bulled hole on Mondatta’s chest. Though one would barely be able to tell the Shambali leader had been shot, the way Zenyatta had healed the would almost completely with only the smallest scratch a reminder of the incident. 

Genji could guess who the order had sent to eliminate such an important target. She would probably be the least pleased to find out her perfect shot hadn’t been very effective. Genji shivered thinking about the sniper. Amelie was a skilled assassin, someone Genji wouldn’t have minded staying on good terms with. She wouldn’t blink twice even if Genji got on her hit list, ex-member of the same brotherhood or not. To her, it simply didn’t matter. The sniper was the best the order would have hoped for: On the line of work she obeyed orders, everything else came second.

Genji shook his head, trying to think of more pleasant things. The police would start an investigation but there was nothing to find. Not even a body thanks to Zenyatta. The streets would stay deserted until the authorities deemed it safe, which was all the more reasons for them to hurry inside. What was a better way to raise suspicion than moving outside at a time like this and attention was something Genji rather wouldn’t want to have in his current situation.

Genji had barely even knocked on the door when a hotel employee hurried to open the door for them. They were hushed inside, and many things happened next. 

Personnel in the reception made a short call, and soon several bodyguards in suits rushed into the lobby, followed by few omnics in the formal Shambali wear. One man, presumably the head of the security almost ran to Zenyatta, just and just keeping his worry under control to take on his professional mask. 

Genji smiled quietly to himself little ways away, leaning to a wall as he followed the scene from afar. Zenyatta was impossible not to like, he could pretty much relate to the genuine worry the guard had let show through. People and omnics swarmed around Zenyatta, their worry directed to Mondatta after confirming the younger monk was safe and sound. Confused questions flew around, and Genji stepped in to help out Zenyatta. The omnic couldn’t exactly say Mondatta had been shot, there was no bullet wound left, and he seemed to be at loss for words.

“We were attacked on our way here.”

Subtlety was always thee answer over outright lying. Genji nodded his head slightly in greeting, making his way through the crowd so he was standing right beside Zenyatta, silently comforting him in the flood of questions.

“Nothing too serious but might be best to make sure no damage was done.” 

The head of the security looked him up and down, standing a bit straighter and squaring his shoulders the man furrowed his brows slightly.

“Who might you be? I find it a bit suspicious an unknown guy in bloody clothes says ‘nothing too serious’ happened”

Zenyatta came between them before Genji could answer, getting both of their attention.

“Please, Genji is a good friend of mine. It is entirely thanks to him we made it here safely.”

There was unshakeable resolution in Zenyatta’s voice, leaving no place for arguments and though the man didn’t seem completely convinced he swallowed his objections.

“My apologies. In that case we owe you our sincerest thanks. We were responsible for the security of the event but clearly failed our task.”

The man bowed deeply, other guards following in suit. 

“Please allow me to take care of Master Mondatta. I will see to it that he gets the best possible treatment. We were advised by the police not to leave the hotel for the time being and we called engineer beforehand. I assure you he will be in good hands.”

Zenyatta nodded gratefully, allowing the mountain of a man to take Mondatta from him.

“Get the keys for your rooms from the reception, my company will be paying for the stay to compensate for our failure. I’m sure you two could use some rest-“

The man gave Genji warning look.

“-and some clean clothes.”

“You have my thanks, that is very kind of you. I trust Mondatta in your care and I believe that is the case for all of us in the Shambali. You have done your duty flawlessly until now.”

With another little bow respectively, Zenyatta turned towards the reception desk, but before Genji turned to follow the omnic he stopped, feeling eyes on him. The security chef was staring at him, and Genji returned the look without as much as blinking.

“I’m more than happy to have both Master Mondatta and Zenyatta back safe and sound and if it’s really thanks to you then it may be wrong of me to say this, but I really can’t trust a guy who looks like he’s been through hell so easily.”

The assassin gave him half smile, his eyes never wavering.

“Glad to see you guys take your jobs seriously. I’ve done enough dangerous for one day, I really do feel like a truck ran over me...“ 

Genji let his eyes wander to where Zenyatta was talking with the other Shambali monks, hotel room keys in one hand. His expression melted a bit, genuine one replacing the lazy smile.

“Though for him I’d do it again.” 

The last bit was mostly to himself, muttered only half aloud. When the assassin turned back, the man looked less guarded, nodding approvingly before walking away with other guards in tow. Genji walked towards where Zenyatta was reassuring his fellow Shambali brothers and sisters that everything would be fine and he wasn’t hurt. He meant to stop by the reception to et his own key, but changed his mind, going over to Zenyatta instead. 

The omnic was just wishing good night to the other Shambali members, and turned to Genji when the green haired man bumped their sides slightly together.

“Ah, Genji, I did not see you there.” 

The assassin stuffed his hands into the pockets of his roughed up hoodie.

“I thought I’d go get a key for my room but then I realised you already had it.”

Zenyatta tilted his head, puzzled, and it was easy tell when the realisation hit him, the way his lights lit up a tad bit brighter.

“G-Genji.. Are you sure you do not want to have your own room?”

The assassin shrugged, seemingly nonchalant. The monk was killing him, it should be illegal to be so cute.

“I thought we could as well share our room since you never use the bed anyway.”

He continued with a bit hesitantly: 

“If you really don’t want to, it’s fine, I understand.”

“No, that is not the reason I- If you would be alright with it, I do not mind..”

“Great, let’s go then!”

Genji slipped his hand into Zenyatta’s free one and threw easy smile at the baffled omnic, adoring the way his lights on his forehead and orbs glowed.

The furnishing in the room was equally as classy as in the one Genji remembered Zenyatta had stayed in if not more extravagant with even a dainty chandelier and whatnot. The assassin was too tired to pay attention to such details, peeling off his torn hoodie, fiddling with the assassin gauntlet until he got it off. Genji looked at the cloth and sighed before throwing it away, as good as useless, full of holes and blotches of dried blood all over the fabric. The gauntlet he laid on the table, he’d have to take good care of it because there was no getting new one for rogue assassin. That’s what he was now he guessed.

“Zen, mind if I take a quick bath? I won’t be long.”

“Not at all, please take your time. There are clean clothes on the bed, choose whatever you would like. I suppose they left many options of clothing to choose from but I am fine with everything.”

Genji picked simple sweat pants and a tank top accompanied with a loose hoodie with a zipper on the front, leaving the rest of the clothes in their neat piles. That sure was a lot for only one person if they had imagined only Zenyatta would be occupying the room but what did Genji know. 

“Thanks, I think I don’t want anything fancy either though. I’ll be right back.” The man gave a small smile over his shoulder, before disappearing into the bathroom. 

The tub filled pretty quickly, and Genji put the new set of clothes on a stool, tossing the rest of his clothes in a pile on the floor. He did make a note to save his underwear though, deducting omnics didn’t need any since the pile of clothes had had basically everything except briefs. 

Genji slipped in the bath with satisfied sigh, letting the warm water relax his muscles. The idea of Zenyatta sharing the bath with him was tempting, but it probably wasn’t a good idea seeing the other was an omnic. Besides, if Genji stayed much longer he’d surely fall asleep, so he opted to getting out rather than ending up drowning in the tub. 

He dried up quickly with a towel, putting on the clean clothes and discarding the old one into a trashcan. Genji cracked the door open, familiar chime filling up the quiet room. Zenyatta had chosen a big sweatshirt and loosely fitting pants, and put the rest of the clothes away in neat piles on the table. The omnic was meditating inches above the plush carpet, soft light emitting from his orbs, slowly dancing around his neck.

“You took shorter time than I had expected.” Zenyatta hummed quietly, not raising his head. Genji walked closed, burying his bare feet in the soft material of the carpet.

“Nah, I’d prefer not to fall asleep in bath, doesn’t end happily from what I hear.” The assassin sat down beside Zenyatta, smiling fondly at the sound when he let out a chime of laughter.

“Then perhaps not so long soak was in place, rather short as it was.”

Genji let out a content sigh, leaning his head against the monk’s shoulder. Zenyatta let his orbs circle the both of them and Genji closed his eyes, the peaceful melody of the golden orbs playing around them. They enjoyed each other’s presence for a long time like that, content in the comfortable silence, but the assassin could feel his eyes start getting heavy lidded.

“I think I’ll be heading to bed or I might just fall asleep here and now.” He held back a yawn, and got up groggily, Zenyatta’s orbs making way for him.

“Sleep well, Genji.”

Zenyatta turned his head to look at the assassin fumble about with the mattress, a small giggle escaping at the sight.

Genji finally got rid of all of the decoration pillows and layers of covers from the bed, falling face first on the mattress with a groan. The urge to just close his eyes and fall asleep was huge, but he managed to push himself up to sitting position, throwing the hoodie on the floor along with the pillows. He then crawled under the blanket, the comforting warmth and softness getting another sigh out of him.

Genji pushed the covers back a bit, lifting his upped body up so he was leaning on his elbow to look at Zenyatta.

“You really won’t get into bed? Pretty please..?”

Zenyatta laughed when Genji batted his eyes at him with a small pout.

“Even if I did do so, I am afraid it would not be very comfortable for you.”

“That’s not the point.” Genji was pretty much assured Zenyatta was wrong anyway.

“Besides, I was asking if you wanted to sleep on the bed. So this isn’t about me.” Not all of it at least.

Genji grinned victoriously when Zenyatta shook his head but stood up, straightening his legs from his lotus pose. The omnic hesitated for a while standing next to the bed awkwardly and Genji made space for him, pulling back the covers. Zenyatta laid down on the bed trying not to bump into Genji, but it was pretty much impossible in such a narrow space. Genji for one, didn’t mind in the least.

His heart leap happily when Zenyatta settled on the mattress, their faces inches apart. The assassin could feel his ears and neck burning much like the omnic’s lights and he smiled, suddenly feeling bashful. His heartbeat was ridiculously fast. Maybe Zenyatta could even hear it so close.

Genji brought his hand between their faces on the pillow and Zenyatta mimicked the motion, lacing their fingers together.

“You know, I don’t think this is so bad at all.”

His smile changed into surprise when Zenyatta pressed his forehead against his chest to hide his growing blush, and Genji’s heart fluttered almost painfully.

“Then why not simply close your eyes, I was under the impression you had difficulties staying awake.” Zenyatta spoke quietly, embarrassed but not pulling away from the assassin. 

Hesitantly, slowly Genji wrapped his arm around the omnic, the nervous knot in his stomach loosening when he felt Zenyatta curling up against him.

“Thank you. For everything.”

The assassin only tightened his embrace in response, but he was careful not to hold on too tightly if Zenyatta did want to pull away.

“I don’t mind as long as it’s for you. And I’m sorry, and thanks for helping me out too.” There was much they had to talk about, but Genji could already feel the sleep tugging at him.

“Genji..?”

He hummed quietly in response.

“Will you visit Mondatta tomorrow with me?”

Genji smiled tiredly, squeezing Zenyatta’s hand.

“Everyday until he wakes up.”

Zenyatta didn’t say anything after that. He simply moved closer, angling his head so it was resting in the crook of Genji’s neck.  
It didn’t take long for the sleep claim Genji after that, drifting into unconsciousness with a happy smile gracing his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noot noot update is here..! Might be considered a bit late but I think I'll have to round up the update date to once a week intead of every Thursday, it's easier for me, I hope you understand. 
> 
> Wink i told you Zenyatta would heal your heart, because the baby just trandescended for the first time and Mondatta is in stabile state, he still has hope..! It was difficult not to admit in the comments that when I for once have the control over things I won't be giving up so easily on Mondatta,, Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, comments are dearly appreciated as always, thank you so much everybody who let me know their thoughts on the story so far and just about everything! 
> 
> After I finish the story I will be writing an epilogue, but please let me know in the comments if you would like to get to read more about Genji and Zenyatta's domestical life and what happens after the fin..!
> 
> You all always manage to make my day, thank you for creating this story with me, I wouldn't be here without you my dear readers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Fly, Little Sparrow. I got the most awesome feedback from you, my dear readers, which gave me the strength to finish this story. Spoilers, this isn't really the end though ;) Enjoy the chapter and you might just find out what I mean by that~
> 
> Mild nsfw warning in the first half of the chapter!

Zenyatta turned in his sleep, burying his faceplate against the warm softness. He felt light touch against the back of his head, and hummed when the hand moved to gently stroke his metallic jawline.

“Good morning, I hope you rested well.” His voice was still a tad bit deep, his voicebox unused during the night hours. Sun was already high above the horizon, warm light seeping in from the large windows.

The hand pulled back in surprise, and Zenyatta moved away enough to be able to look Genji in the eye.

“I didn’t know you were awake.” The assassin averted his eyes slightly, embarrassment sounding from his voice before he covered it up with a wide smile.

“I woke up in the most pleasing way.” Though the humane version of smile was missing form his faceplate, the affection in the omnic’s tone was unmistakeable.

Zenyatta had never delved too deep into relationships, not beyond friendship. Waking up in someone’s arms was something completely new to him. And it was not just anyone sharing his warmth but that someone was Genji. Somehow, knowing that made his core feel fuzzy like it was overheating.

Zenyatta was no fool. He knew his feelings for the man ran deeper than simple friendship, but however many wise words he might speak, uttering that simple confession felt impossible. Perhaps before he hadn’t simply dared to hope that the assassin returned his feelings, but even now that he felt it safe to think Genji did feel the same it hardly made spilling his feeling easier.

The omnic chuckled quietly to himself, shaking his head at Genji’s puzzled expression. Zenyatta would much rather enjoy the assassin’s company now that long last they were both in the same place, in one piece, neither knocked out cold. He has had enough time to delve in his thoughts before, and no doubt he would in the future as well.

“Something bothering you?” There was a worried undertone to Genji’s voice, though Zenyatta could tell the man tried to mask it behind his soft smile.

“No, not at all. Quite the contrary, actually.”

Genji quirked his eyebrow quizzically, before his face melted into a sly smile.

“Oh, don’t tell me you forgot you were sharing a bed with a handsome guy like me?” Genji purred, while his hand trailed lower along the omnic’s spine, making Zenyatta shiver.

Resisting the urge to hide away in embarrassment, Zenyatta decided to play along, only the brighter glow of his lights giving away his giddiness.

“Perhaps? But I am quite aware of this handsome person’s presence now that I am again wide awake.”

Carefully Zenyatta lifted his hand to brush his fingers along Genji’s undeniably quite handsome features, bringing his another hand up to rest against the assassin’s broad chest. Genji looked slightly taken aback, but he didn’t pull away from the contact. Instead he inched closer, until his nose was almost touching the monk’s faceplate, his breath hot against Zenyatta’s face.

In one moment they were lying next to each other on the hotel bed, and the next thing Zenyatta knew, Genji had rolled on top of the omnic, straddling him against the bed. Pinned in place on the sheets, for a few seconds Zenyatta could only stare at Genji in surprise. His dark brown eyes were burning with emotion and want, trapped in the moment as Genji leaned closer.

Then, hesitation found its way into the assassin’s eyes, halting the man in his place. Genji bit his lower lip, eyes wandering from the omnic’s faceplate.

“You know you can just tell me if you don’t like what I’m doing, right..?”

A moment of silence.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just...” Genji trailed off and started to pull back, nervous smile on his lips.

Zenyatta reached his both hands up to cup Genji’s face, wordlessly asking him not to look away.

 “I am fine, Genji. There is no need to apologise.”

The assassin didn’t relent just yet, keeping himself in place even as his eyes stared longingly at the monk. As if wanting to make sure he really wasn’t putting any pressure on Zenyatta.

“You are sure?”

The monk nodded, and just like that Genji slid back on top of him, lips pressing against the seam on the omnic’s faceplate. Zenyatta wrapped his arms around the assassin’s neck, shivering in pleasure as Genji’s lips wandered down along his neck.

“Zen?”

“Yes, Genji?”

The man rested his forehead against Zenyatta’s, panting slightly.

“You gotta tell me right away if you want me to stop, okay? I don’t mind. Oh, and make sure to say so if I’m doing something I really shouldn’t.”

Genji pulled back enough so they could see each others’ faces, light red dusting his cheeks. He laughed sheepishly, pressing small peck where the monk’s nose would have been.

“I really have no idea what I’m doing so just tell me what feels good? I have never really been with omnic before and I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Zenyatta laughed quietly, the sound filled with affection.

“Will do, thank you for looking out for me Genji.”

The omnic leaned up, angling his head so that he could press his faceplate against Genji’s lips in a kiss. Zenyatta could sense the assassin’s hunger, and he was grateful he still took his time, patiently exploring and experimenting, occasionally checking in to make sure Zenyatta was comfortable and enjoying himself.

At some point Genji let out a surprised yelp, feeling the omnic’s delicate touch on himself. Zenyatta only hummed at his questioning expression, which soon changed into one of pleasure, and the assassin closed his eyes with a moan. The monk caressed Genji’s face gently with his free hand, as the other let out shuddering breaths, his legs trembling to support his weight above Zenyatta.

It was a first for both in something new, and at first it was a bit awkward, but guiding each other in hushed tones, the two were enraptured in their moment together, completely forgetting about everything else. Right then there was only them, together, wrapped up in the sheets and each other, until they were left panting and fans whirring to cool their systems.

Zenyatta had nearly shut down at one point due to over stimulation, causing Genji an almost-heart attack in the progress. The assassin had insisted they slow down a bit then, which had probably been the best for the both of them.

The omnic reached out his hand to entwine his fingers with Genji’s, the assassin turning his head to give him a weary smile. Genji lifted their hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on Zenyatta’s knuckles.

Zenyatta let his optical sensors fade out, resting for a moment. His vision flickered back on when the omnic felt Genji’s hand leaving his, to see the assassin sit up on his edge of the bed. Genji reached for his shirt lying on the floor among the other clothes that they had shed and wiped himself clean, quickly shuffling back under the blankets after he was done.

Letting out a long, satisfied sigh, Genji rested his head against the monk’s. Zenyatta couldn’t help but think the way the assassin curled up against him was absolutely endearing, and settled into stroking the man’s soft, gaudy green hair in a peaceful manner.

“You do know that it is still only morning, do you not Genji?”

The groan and burying himself deeper into the sheets and the crook of Zenyatta’s neck was enough of an answer, making Zenyatta chuckle at the childish behaviour.

“I know, I was just hoping maybe I could have distracted you if I just cuddled you back to sleep.”

“Hmm, tempting idea, but l believe we have things to do today.”

“Just a bit longer? Pretty please??”

This time Zenyatta laughed out aloud, softly bonking his head against Genji’s.

“Is this the true nature of the mighty Shimada assassin? I do not think I could say no if you ask me so nicely.”

The omnic hummed at the small pout on Genji’s face.

“Besides, it is not like I am opposed to the idea, only the time goes on and so must us. We could always continue from where we left in the evening, no?”

“Oh hell yes!” Wide smirk appeared on the assassin’s lips, which he enthusiastically pressed against the side of Zenyatta’s face.

“Just let me take a shower before we go.”

The omnic nodded, returning the kiss in his own way, touching his faceplate to Genji’s lips.

“Genji?”

“Yeah?”

“Were you not going to take a shower?”

The assassin sighed and dragged himself into the bathroom as dramatically as one possibly could, not forgetting to sway his hips in a way that left no room to wonder if he would have rather stayed in bed cuddling all day. After the assassin finally closed the door behind him and Zenyatta heard the shower being turned on, the omnic got up from the bed himself as well.

All of the few thing he had brought with him on the Shambali’s trip had been left behind on their hotel, so he had no choice but to put on the same clothes from yesterday.

That now lay crumpled on the floor.

Well, whatever. Zenyatta picked up their clothes, only leaving Genji’s dirty t-shirt where it was. Perhaps he would survive just with the hoodie for today, they could leave the stained shirt in the sink and wash it later.

Had it been any other day, Zenyatta would possibly have ironed the clothes, but he couldn’t find it in himself to bother and simply pulled on the slightly crumpled clothes. With recent events, maybe Mondatta would understand. If he was awake.

Worry lifted it’s head in the back of his head, but the omnic tried his best to push it aside. The less he thought about it, the less energy he wasted worrying. they had a long day ahead of speaking with officials, and they had yet to come up with a cover story.

They couldn’t exactly say that this man here had just singlehandedly infiltrated a hotel that so just happened to be where Mondatta had been held in, never mind how they had known with Genji’s connections to the assassin’s brotherhood and whatnot.

The monk’s train of thought was interrupted as the bathroom’s door opened and half naked Genji waltzed into the room. Genji was quick to catch onto the situation, and the flirty smile disappeared from his face the moment he sensed Zenyatta was upset.

“You are thinking about your master aren’t you?”

“I apologise for making you worry... I know it is futile, but I cannot help but keep thinking about everything that has happened. And what will happen from now on? How do we explain the situation to the officials?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve worked undercover before.”

Genji pulled Zenyatta close, hugging him tightly. The tight embrace offered a feeling of security that helped the monk calm down significantly, but he knew that even though Genji assured him that everything would be fine, there were difficult times ahead.

“Give me a moment and I’ll take you someplace nice. We can go see Mondatta after we’ve talked a bit if you want?”

“I think it would be the wisest course of action right now. I would hate to cause worry for my master in this state of mind..”

Genji squeezed the monk tightly, and Zenyatta returned the gesture.

“We are going to be alright, Mondatta too, he’s stronger that this.” The assassin’s voice was barely above a whisper, and he pulled apart from the hug only to briefly press their foreheads together.

“You are strong, Zen. The most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

They stood completely still in the silence for few beats, breathing in each other’s presence like the most precious thing in the whole world.  

“If anything ever tries to press you down, they’ll have to go through me first.”

Genji smirked confidently, but Zenyatta stopped him before he could turn around to go get his clothes.

 Zenyatta had so much on his mind, but lately he had left so much unsaid. He was done thinking. He wanted Genji to know everything. Things Zenyatta had avoided saying for his own sake or for when he had thought it best in the favour of the situation.

“Genji- You have done so much  for me already... I will go wait for you in the balcony, take your time and join me once you are finished.”

The assassin’s expression was serious, brown eyes searching for something, _something_ to give him the slightest idea of what Zenyatta had on his mind. In the end he just nodded with a smile, and the look in his eyes spoke of trust.

The omnic didn’t try to stop Genji this time around, leaving him to get clothed in peace in the hotel room. Right now he needed some time alone, and the waiting on the balcony for the assassin to finish his business was the perfect chance for that.

Zenyatta opened the door to the balcony, taking in the view. The city in the daylight wasn’t nearly as beautiful as in the night time, but it was still very different from what Zenyatta was used to in the temple and the village back in Nepal.

This was Genji’s world. Zenyatta was only just a stranger in the streets of this city, completely at loss if left alone in the middle of the masses of people. Suddenly he remembered the note and small feather, searching his pocket to find those items.

To his delight, they were still there, if a bit crumpled, but somehow had managed not to fall off from his pocket even after everything that had happened. Zenyatta took the piece of paper, carefully straightening the crumbled material. It was hard to believe how short time had passed since he had found the note stuck on the curtain of his hotel room.

Zenyatta turned the paper in his hands, finally folding it neatly and placing it back into his pocket. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how differently things might have ended up had he not met Genji. To be more precise, Zenyatta rather didn’t imagine that, since most likely he wouldn’t even be here had the sparrow not been the one sent after his life.

Sparrow

When had he picked up the nickname for Genji? The omnic examined the tiny feather between his fingers, stroking its smooth surface. For such a small thing, the feather was unbelievably durable and strong, allowing birds to do something as amazing as flying. Sparrow was actually very fitting nickname for the assassin, Zenyatta thought.

Only he wished to be assassin no longer. All the pain Zenyatta had sensed in Genji when he spoke of the burden he carried with him, if he could only help Genji come in terms with who he was, to get rid of that pain he would do it. No matter how long time, Zenyatta wanted to help Genji accept himself.

“Zen?” Genji peeked out from the room, fully clothed and his hair dried.

When the omnic turned to face hum properly, Genji stepped out into the balcony, closing the door behind him.

“You ready? I’m going to be cliché and take you to the rooftop again. It’s the best place in the city after all.”

Zenyatta walked closer, so Genji could wrap his arm around his waist. Genji aimed the hook and it caught on the roof of the opposite building. He tugged on the wire few times to make sure it was securely attached, the leapt through the air. Genji laughed when he felt Zenyatta’s grip tighten around his neck, but he flung them through the air and onto the roof with his usual ease.

“Honestly, I would’ve wanted to take you to the outskirts of the city so we could have seen the sea. But I guess this will have to do for now.”

Zenyatta simply nodded, settling into the familiar lotus pose as he began sorting out his thoughts, thinking how to actually put them into words.

Genji  had to have noticed how silent the monk was, looking in his direction but saying nothing about it. Genji could seem like the kind of person who couldn’t really read into the situation, blurting out what first came into mind, but Zenyatta knew better than to think so.

The former assassin leaned back on the roof, dangling his legs off the edge.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

Zenyatta was silent for a while longer, watching everything he could see and then Genji, in the middle of it all. He was at home here, this was where he belonged.

“To tell the truth, there is much I wish to talk about with you. That would take much longer than just a single day.”

Genji listened patiently, tilting his head curiously.

“What I am trying to say- Much has changed since the Shambali first arrived here. And so have I. I do not think I can go back to living the way I did before. Before I met you.”

Zenyatta looked up at Genji, focusing his attention solely on the man next to him.

“The Shambali will return to Nepal after Mondatta has recovered, though our departure will most likely take longer than originally planned. Still, it will be only few weeks at most, I imagine the Shambali monks feel their safety is under a threat, which is no wonder in the light of the situation, really. They likely do not wish to remain in the city any longer than necessary..”

From the way Genji furrowed his brows in thought, Zenyatta could tell he was catching on to what the monk was trying to say.

“Genji, we- I will not be here for much longer.”

The color was starting to fade from Genji’s face, and the shock from the realisation of it all was visible in the slightly panicked look in Genji’s eyes when they met with the omnic’s optical sensors.

Zenyatta clasped his hands together in his lap, not able to hold Genji’s gaze any longer.

“I never thought I would meet someone I would have any difficulty wishing farewell. Normally one would not have time for such thing during Shambali’s tours, essentially because our schedules are planned so we do not have much free time outside the event and our speeches. I-“

Suddenly Genji stood up, staring at the omnic in desperation as the state of their situation dawned to him.

“What are you talking about? What’s all this talk like we are going to part ways?”

Zenyatta stayed silent, at loss of what to say. What was there to say? He couldn’t leave the Shambali. Not now that Mondatta was so weak. Even though he didn’t always agree with the Shambali’s ideas, it was still what had made him into who he was today.

“Genji-“

The assassin walked closer, sitting down next to Zenyatta. The tension in his shoulders was impossible to miss, as well as the tightness of his jawline.

“To think I left so many people behind so easily, I never gave a damn how much they’d hurt when they woke up in the morning. And feel like shit even though you are actually trying to reason with me, instead of disappearing just like that.”

Genji buried his face in his hands, fingers digging into his hair. There was no reason Zenyatta’s voicebox would malfunction, but his voice cracked when he spoke next:

“This city is no place for someone like me, but it is home for you. Leaving behind all the people, everything you care about- it is no easy feat. Life is such a fickle matter, you can never know when might be the last time you meet a loved one...”

“I know that. I could never ask you to leave the Shambali. I helped you myself to rescue Mondatta, I know how much they mean to you.”

Genji drew in a trembling breath, shoulders sagging. He then put his hands to his lap, sitting cross legged on the roof.

“I ever only learned to be afraid of death stealing things from me- but that life could be just as cruel?”

The assassin stared blankly at his hands, looking for words but to no avail. When he finally looked up, Zenyatta thought he had never seen so much sadness in someone’s eyes.

“Zenyatta, if you leave, there is nothing left for me here.”

The omnic knew this just as well as Genji did. He had been afraid of the moment it was said out loud. Especially since Zenyatta was  one of the reasons Genji didn’t have anywhere to return to.

He knew Genji would never force him to stay, he wouldn’t put the blame of the clan hunting him on Zenyatta. But the omnic himself did. Had Genji not chosen to save his life over the loyalty to his brotherhood, he wouldn’t have his own clan after his blood.

“I-I cannot leave the Shambali, not now that Mondatta is still not well...”

“I know that, I know.. I’m sorry, it’s not like it’s your fault. I just- It’s not like I could come with you either. I don’t care if the brotherhood wants my head, they can try as much as they like but I can’t put you and the others in danger like that. If it’s only you I know I can keep you from harm, but-“

He didn’t need to finish the sentence, for both of them knew what Genji meant. He could protect Zenyatta if it came down to it, but here was no sense putting the whole Shambali order under a threat like that.

“I wish everything was as easy as it seemed when  I was just a kid...” Genji’s bitter whisper was the only thing spoken in a long time, barely heard over the faraway noises of the traffic.

Zenyatta had barely moved from his spot, Genji had gathered his feet close to himself, with his arms draped around his knees. Zenyatta couldn’t see his face. Genji had buried his head in his arms, silently staring down.

“I’ll wait for you.”

For a moment Zenyatta thought he had imagined the quiet words, for Genji still sat unmoving in his place. When he lifted his head, Zenyatta recognised the traces of the same emotion he had seen in Genji’s eyes at the hotel. The emotion that didn’t need any words to be conveyed. Not because they couldn’t say it, but because they both knew how strong of an emotion it was. Because if neither said it aloud, it would become a wordless promise, too strong for distance or time to break.

“No matter how long time, I’ll wait for you.”

 

 

 

 

Genji’s POV

 

He didn’t go back inside after that. Genji made sure Zenyatta got back to the hotel without a hassle. He was reluctant to let go of him once they were back on the ground level, and it wasn’t difficult to tell Zenyatta felt the same way.

He stood outside the hotel as the doors opened and closed, hiding Zenyatta from his sight. People passed by him, consumed in their daily routines. Too busy to pay any attention to a stranger with green hair, staring at the doors of some hotel for almost on hour before finally disappearing.

A promise

They had agreed not to meet again until they could fulfil the promise. Saying goodbye once was painful enough, so Genji simply watched from afar, making sure nothing could go wrong. The Shambali departed a week later, in limousines that picked them up in front of the hotel’s entrance. That day, Genji couldn’t bring himself to get close enough to recognize their faces. He wasn’t sure if he could watch Zenyatta climb into one of the fancy black cars and not try to change his mind one more time.

So, he sat on the rooftop, watching silently as the Shambali monks entered the cars, one by one. To his surprise, one of the monks wasn’t walking, but he floated, nine glowing orbs hanging in the air around his neck. After recovering from the surprise, Genji smiled at the sight.

Suddenly the figure stopped, looking somewhere high above near the rooftops. It might have been his imagination, but it was as if for a moment, it watched in Genji’s direction, and lifted one hand in the air, holding out a sole finger.

It took few beats for Genji to realise what it was, but the second he understood, Genji lifted his hand, sticking out the same finger.

It was impossible to tell for sure from such a long distance away if the figure did the same, but Genji had a feeling it did. So he curled his pinky, and shook his and in the air few times.

Genji smirked, letting his hand fall back down to his side. Pinky promise. So like him.

Finally the figure moved on, getting into the car waiting for him. Genji didn’t bother moving from his place long after the cars disappeared from view. If he had, he might have missed the presence nearby, but since his attention was back on his surroundings, it didn’t take long for Genji to notice he wasn’t alone.

“I thought we wouldn’t see each other again.”

The assassin didn’t bother getting up, sighing in annoyance.

“C’mon- we both know I know you are there.”

“Wrong, neither of us ever planned on meeting, I’m just passing by.”

Right. The brotherhood though Genji dead, Hanzo still reliable pawn in their deck. For now at least.

“Are you really sure about this..?”

Genji scoffed, turning his upper torso to look at his brother.

“And why wouldn’t I be?”

Hanzo shrugged, looking at the direction the limousines had disappeared into.

“Perhaps because I am fairly sure you are going to regret letting him go.”

Genji didn’t answer immediately, blankly staring ahead.

“Of course I will. Screw it. I already do.”

Hanzo blinked few times in surprise, looking at Genji like he had just coughed up a frog.

“You fool..! Then why did you-“

“Because I trust him.”

Genji didn’t look at Hanzo, neither did he speak afterwards. Not until he sensed Hanzo was leaving.

“Why are you so dramatic? You could have just waited until I woke up. Who just up and disappears on people like that when they are unconscious?” Genji stood up, puffing his cheeks grumpily at the older Shimada brother while patting dirt from his pants.

“You do?” Hanzo said flatly, lifting up an eyebrow.

“Ouch.”

“It’s true, isn’t it?”

Genji glared at his brother.

“Speak of hitting where it hurts. Besides, that was before. I know now never to do that again...”

Hanzo didn’t say anything, just turned his head to look at Genji as they walked along the rooftop.

“Long story short, I have no reason to do that ever again.”

The older Shimada simply hummed in response, only speaking up once they reached the far end of the roof, both readying their hooks.

“I wonder if that’s true-“

Genji didn’t have time to protest, before Hanzo continued with a mouth corner turned up in smile.

“-I would have said before, but after meeting him, somehow I think you might be right.”

The younger Shimada was stunned, looking as his brother readied his hook shot only to halt in progress.

“Now you only need to play dead until you meet him again, am I right?”

When their eyes met, Genji was staring in the face of his older brother, not an assassin of the brotherhood.

“I am not going to kill you. And neither is anybody else.”

They stared at each other, before Genji broke the serious mood with one of his wide smirks.

“Of course not. Can’t have you left as the only one who can summon the cool Shimada dragons.”

The Shimada brothers readied their hook shots, both catching on to a rooftop in different directions.

“That, Genji, I will take your word on.”

With those words, the brothers parted ways, not knowing when they would meet again or if the day would come at all when they were to reunite.

Zenyatta had his own path to follow, and Genji had his own. Until their paths would cross again.

 

 

 -------------------------------------------------------

 

Teaser for the ‘ **Crippled Wings** ’, sequel of ‘ **Fly, Little Sparrow** ’

“I will not do it.”

The scent of blood was strong in the room. Because there was a lot of it or because the metallic tang on his tongue told him it was his own, the man didn’t know.

‘It couldn’t be helped’

He repeated to himself over and over again, as the fist sunk into the skin of his face again. His left eye was starting to swell, blurring his view. After what felt like forever, the beating stopped, and the cold voice gave him a choice.

Either do it yourself or someone else will. And if you won’t, you will watch as someone else does.

That was the choice he was given, and for him, there was only one option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for being there for me when I needed you the most, which is, the whole time I was writing this story! Words can't describe how grateful I am for all the feedback and kind words I got on the story. You managed to even move me to tears a few times, I swear I love you guys for bearing with me and my irregular updates. Although I'm a bit sad to say this, this is the final chapter of Fly, Little Sparrow. I wrote 5k words this time instead of 3k to make up for the delay, as well as in celebration of the Genyatta week (which I also missed because of busy times, rip). 
> 
> But- It's not like this is the goodbye! Good news for those who feel like reading more of the assassin genyatta au! Fly, Little sparrow is going to get a sequel called Crippled Wings..! At first I was only planning to write a collection of moments in their daily life, but after the idea for the sequel came to me, I couldn't just ignore it. If you'd like, you can think of it as an alternate ending to this story. The sequel will most likely be almost as long as this fic, which is to say, in my head I see it more as a second half to the story than simply alternative ending. 
> 
> Because I'm weak just like that, Crippled Wings will also have a happy ending, though it will be darker than the first half of the story. Angst loving friends, here I come!


End file.
